Wicked Game
by FaberryFreak
Summary: She was alone, she had no one, it was only her and the life growing inside of her. Quinn Fabray regretted that she threw away something so important to her, someone that she loved, someone called Rachel Berry. And that all because of her father, that's why she ran away from everything and everyone that she loved. Will their paths cross again? Or will Quinn forever live with the tho
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I am a first time writer and I want to give it a go. I've read over a 100 Faberry stories and I have ideas swimming in my head. Also this may be one shot for now I'm not sure if I'm a good enough writer…lol. I will write more if the story is liked. Here goes…**

Warning: Faberry AU, and angst/drama with humor and of course romance

**Summary: ****"She was alone, she had no one, it was only her and the life growing inside of her. Quinn Fabray regretted that she threw away something so important to her, someone that she loved, someone called Rachel Berry. And that all because of her father, that's why she ran away from everything and everyone that she loved. Will their paths cross again? Or will Quinn forever live with the thought and feeling of letting HER go?"**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the pc/phone I'm writing on.

**Part One: Moving On – 2012 heading for college and starting a life**

Quinn Fabray sits on her couch in her one bedroom apartment in New Jersey staring at the empty wall. She doesn't have much in the apartment but the necessary things. Even though food was sometimes limited she still got by. She was lonely but she had to leave she couldn't stay there she was too ashamed, she can barely look at herself in the mirror.

The small living room was joined with a tiny kitchen nothing separating them. In the far corner was the bathroom which only had a shower and a toilet, the walls were cracking she only owned a two plate portable stove and a kettle made out of iron to boil on the stove and a couple pots and plates with the necessary kitchen utensil and a small fridge half her height and the couch that converts to a bed.

Her apartment was in a dodgy part of town. It was all she could afford now, she has a job as a waitress at the coffee shop down the street. It was busy and the tips were decent but the customers were these dirty men and criminal looking types of people.

She now knows she has nothing she lost it all in Lima but one thing, the only thing that she has done right and that's the baby she is carrying even though the way she got pregnant was wrong and the one person who stood by her no matter what is out of her life, why?

Because she slept with Puck to get her 'gay' away, she was a hurtful blinded bitch and mean and has pushed her away into the arms of another and their romantic relationship has not even started. They had a decent friendship going she has stood by Quinn despite all the things Quinn has done in the past and she has been Quinn's everything, until Russell Fabray happened. Rachel probably didn't even know that she was Quinn's reason for breathing and vice versa.

She pushed her away and now she is regretting it. If only she knew sooner that Russell Fabray and what he believed did not matter. He pushed her to be the perfect daughter, the one he could brag about to his friends at church. Quinn now knows that God loves everyone and that God is not the person Russell made her believe he is. She can go on and on about the what ifs.

It's all too late now. She has to get her life in order, she has her baby to think about now. Quinn places her hand over her abdomen and whispers to her baby "hey little one, I will do my best to get us a better life alright? It's just us now" she wipes the tears from her face that seems to keep coming non stop these days.

She left before anyone knew she was pregnant. She left Rachel crying at her bedroom door begging her to not do this to not give up on them. Little did Quinn know that Rachel meant don't LEAVE her. But Rachel was not brave enough to actually tell Quinn she loves her, has loved her since she saw her the first time, she didn't know it then but she does now. She thought that someone as amazing and as talented and as beautiful as Quinn could never want to be with someone like her. They both realize their mistakes when it's too late.

And when Jessie came back she jumped right on that train to try and forget Quinn. But who can forget her? She just wishes she knew why Quinn left before anything could bloom between them. Their friendship was going well and suddenly Quinn changes and is back to being the horrible hurtful person she has once been and vanishes.

Rachel just whishes she knew why then maybe she can let go and move on, no one seems to know where Quinn is currently they all said she just left. Where, no one knows. Not even her parents, well maybe they didn't want to tell her because she left there in tears. Russell insulted her and her fathers with almost every available word there is.

What hurt most, more than the insults to her and her dads were the insults to Quinn, no matter what Quinn did to her, Rachel still felt hurt when Russell told her "It's best that the little gay whore is out of everyone's life and I hope she stays out especially your life you made her an abomination now she is nothing worth nothing and is not worthy of anything, now get out of my house!". Quinn was everything to Rachel, that's why she slapped Russell across the face as hard as she could, leaving her hand print on his cheek.

Russell was too shocked to do anything so he just stood there and stared at Rachel's retreating form. When he snapped out of his shock Rachel was already gone and he swore he would not let it go.

But nothing came from it yet, Judy told him that Rachel will get punished and he should let her be he doesn't need a charge against him. And she will take care of it. No one will corrupt her baby like that. Even though Quinn ran away Judy swore to let Rachel pay. Quinn's parents believed that it was Rachel's influence that their youngest daughter became so sinful lost in the hands of the devil.

"Come on Rachel we're going to miss our train" Jessie yelled from the rental car. "I am coming Jessie no need to yell I have my fathers to greet properly you know" Rachel replied with an eye roll.

Rachel said goodbye to Hiram first then she stood in front of Leroy and he said to her "Rachel my baby I am going to miss you so much, please don't be sad anymore. Look I know you care deeply for Quinn but she chose to leave, and I will not let you get hurt maybe its best if you forget her you have Jessie now, he does not seem like the old Jessie."

She wiped a tear from her face before replying "Daddy I can never forget her, I know she became the old Quinn again but something huge must have happened, I know its best if I move on and yes Jessie is a good guy. That's why I'm leaving Lima early to just leave here because this place reminds me of her too much." Rachel hugged Leroy and went to the door going to the car and heading to New York to forget.

Just before they took off Rachel did promise to call when she can and visit them when possible. Hiram and Leroy watched as their baby girl left to become a woman.

"She has grown up too fast Leroy" Hiram told his husband when he felt his arms around his waist. "I know Honey "Leroy kissed his husbands cheek and made his way into the living room with Hiram following. They will see their baby girl soon again.

When they finally arrived at Nyada they were tired, the train ride was long getting the taxi to Nyada was a hassle but they made it. Jessie also got into Nyada so they decided to go together since they're dating now why not? Jessie helped Rachel settle into her dorm room. She got a private room because she didn't think that she could handle a roommate or the roommate her. Rachel just asked to be excused she wanted to rest. Jessie understood and pecked her lightly on the lips and told her he will be back later he is just going to set up his room.

Jessie didn't mind that Rachel had a private room, it meant he could be alone with her most of the time. He shared a dorm room with another guy, he was a senior but Nyada didn't sort by year so it didn't matter. The guy was just an inch taller than Jessie and he had dark hair cut short, he was in great shape too. The stranger approached Jessie and introduced himself as Brody.

"Hello Brody I am Jessie St James, best freshman Nyada will ever know" he replied smugly. Jessie will always be Jessie." "Nice to meet you St. James, it's good to have fresh competition now and then." Brody smiled at him and left Jessie in the room. Jessie unpacked and sorted his things then took a nap himself.

After a couple hours of sleep Rachel went to find Jessie, she found him chatting to his roommate. When she entered the room Jessie looked away from Brody and gave Rachel a smile "Hey darling, did you have a good nap? Oh and sorry Rach, this is Brody my roommate, Brody this is Rachel my girlfriend." Rachel extended her hand to greet Brody but all he could do is stare open mouthed at the beautiful creature with a broken smile that she hides well. You will not see the sadness in her eyes or smile if you don't look carefully.

But Brody knows heartbreak when he sees it and wonders if this Jessie is the cause of it, after all he just got over one himself. Yet he thinks that Rachel gorgeous through all that and she must be an amazing actor if she can hide so well. He finally snaps out of his thoughts and takes her hand in his and smiles. "It's good to meet you. I apologize Rachel I don't know where my mind has gone." Brody lied. He would find out why this girl was sad he promised to himself.

"No need to apologize Brody it's perfectly fine." Rachel smiled at Brody. "Do you two want me to give you a tour of Nyada? It's a great place." Jessie looks to Rachel to see if she wanted to take Brody up on his offer. Rachel nodded and the three of them went off to take a tour of the place they will call home for the next few years.

When Quinn got back to her apartment she was beat it was almost midnight and she had to deal with a pervert trying to feel her up. Before she could slap him the owner did it for her and kicked the guy out. He has a soft spot for Quinn she reminded him of his late daughter. He sees there is too much on the girls mind but he never pushes. She will talk to him when she is ready. And he will help her whenever he can.

Andrew Miller probably could own a better coffee shop and live in a better place, he definitely had the money but not the will. Not since his only daughter passed away. She was all he had in the world her mom left them when she was a baby never giving them a reason why. He raised his kid alone and lost the will to go on when she was taken away from him by a damn speeding car, but something in him told him not to just sit back and wait to die. So he opened a coffee shop in New Jersey it wasn't a good place in town but it kept him going. He doesn't need a better place he doesn't have reason to. He protects his waitresses from these filthy men, especially Quinn she was very fragile and he would like to help her, if she lets him.

He wasn't a man to be messed with either for his 52 years he still looks good, his blond hair and beard suited him well he had such sad, caring brown eyes. He had strong facial features and wrinkles that gave away his age. Quinn wouldn't have applied for a job if she didn't meet Andrew, she immediately felt like she could trust him which is saying a lot. After a couple months since she arrived he was more of a dad to her than Russell ever where.

But Quinn still didn't open up about why she was here alone and the reason she was this broken. She will start to show soon she knew it, she must be close to three months now, and she knows she should go see a Dr too, so she decided that she will swallow her pride and open up to Andrew about everything and she desperately needed help. And she did trust him so tomorrow morning first thing before her shift starts she'll talk to him.

Tonight she was too tired after the double shift. She ate even if she didn't want to but she knows she has to take care of the baby. She had some instant macaroni and cheese from last night left over so she ate that and crashed onto the couch without making it a bed first. And fell asleep with thoughts of her decisions and consequences following them. She still has dreams of Rachel and its quickly turning into nightmares when she sees Rachel's face when she said to her she can't be in her life anymore. Almost every night she dreams it and every time it's a different place, but still the same reactions coming from the singer.

And that broke Quinn again and again, she wakes up crying and struggles to fall asleep again, but tonight is a different story she dreams of a little blond girl with the same hazel eyes as she has running to her and yelling mommy mommy before the tiny body crashes into her with a tight hug saying "I wove joo mommy" and runs off to play again.

Quinn promised after that dream she will be the best parent her baby deserves, and maybe then she won't feel as she did now. She went back to sleep for the first time in three months she was smiling.

When she arrived at the coffee shop the next morning Andrew waited for her with a cup of coffee, she took it smiling at him and thanking him. Andrew motioned for Quinn to sit down with a serious looking face and she started panicking. Thinking she did something wrong "Andrew uhm I mean Mr. Miller please don't fire me I can't afford not to work ill do any…." Quinn was pleading but was interrupted with a hand held up by Andrew and he said surprised "Quinn why do you think I wanna fire you?" he asked shaking his head with a small laugh before continuing "listen kid, I know something is troubling you deeply and I care for you I told you, you remind me of my daughter and I just wanna let you know I want to help you." He looked at Quinn and she was crying.

"oh" was all Quinn could manage between tears of stress then tears of relieve then tears of joy when she finally hears what Andrew said. Andrew went and sat next to Quinn and hugged her she curled into him feeling safe and cried more. "No matter what Quinn I will help you, you don't have to be sad or worried anymore ok?" Andrew said while hugging her tight.

After a few minutes Quinn calmed down and thanked Andrew for the coffee and the hug and mostly thanked him for what he said. He smiled at her saying it's a pleasure. "Andrew… I do need to talk to you and I do need your help" Quinn said looking at her feet. Andrew led her to the office and told his other waitress to cover for Quinn. They sat down on his sofa in his office. His office was better than her apartment she thought looking around.

He had a desk and a office chair and a plant by the window, on the desk was the usual desktop items from pens to a mug papers and order forms. Quinn got up and walked to the show case he had with pictures of what she thinks must be his daughter, she did look like Quinn only with darker blond hair and the same eyes as her father. "she's beautiful Andrew" Quinn whispered loud enough for him to hear while running a hand over the picture of Andrew holding a 7 year old Angie.

"Thank you Quinn, that she was, I still miss her so much" he said while walking up to Quinn and leading her back to the sofa "Quinn dear what ever you have to say won't leave this office alright? I will help you in anyway I can so don't ne scared to tell me anything, I'm here for you" Quinn saw he was being serious and she trusted him even more and with no fear anymore she made herself comfortable before she said "Andrew one of the reasons I ran away from home are, because I'm pregnant I am about three months actually" Quinn looked down again.

"Oh Quinn, you haven't been to a Dr yet? Anyway don't answer I'm taking you first thing tomorrow and no arguments you can decide later what you wanna do with the baby but we need to get you checked out to make sure you both are healthy." Quinn smiled at Andrews rant and she was so grateful for him. "thank you Andrew thank you so much I cant ever thank you enough" Quinn threw herself at Andrew and he just hugged her and told her he wouldn't want it any other way.

Quinn started telling Andrew about everything and spared him no details, from beginning to now, from when she met Rachel till she slept with Puck every little thing and Quinn felt so much better afterwards, a huge weight has been lifted from her shoulders and she couldn't be more grateful for Andrew.

Andrew thought Quinn went through too much for a girl of her age and vows he will take care of her. He won't throw her out or away like her parents did, just because she was gay, why would anyone care if their kid was happy and if another girl made you baby girl happy then so be it and practically making your daughter sleep with a guy to 'fix' her was beyond crazy to him. Maybe he was too open minded and caring for his wife that's maybe the reason why she left. But anyway he will show Quinn he can be the father figure she needed from the start.

Quinn thanked Andrew for the 100th time that morning and he sent her home with food and told her to rest well till tomorrow morning, then he will pick her up and take her to the hospital for a much needed check up. He told her not to worry about money because its just money it doesn't mean a thing to him.

He already made plans in his head to get Quinn out of that dump. And helping her helped him, he wants to take better care of himself again.

-* **(third month of pregnancy/first week at Nyada)**

Rachel had a good first week at Nyada even though her teacher was a bitch but she didn't mind she started to actually want to go with Jessie to parties. Brody became a good friend and the three of them usually went together. Brody saw that Rachel slowly got better, but not quite yet. He asked Jessie about it but he only said its because of her best friend that she lost and that, that best friend was the reason for her heartbreak. Brody accepted that and believed Jessie when he said that but he just thinks that the best friend meant more to Rachel than she let on. But he didn't push because now they were dancing and having fun.

Rachel was laughing at Brody for his lack of skills when it came to getting a girl to stay interested in him longer than five minutes, he was definitely handsome enough just didn't have the talking skill that she has. So tonight she will help him. She gives up after a few minutes the alcohol making it harder to be a patient teacher. So they just danced in their small group of three.

By the time they got back to Nyada Brody did pick up a girl and asked Jessie to stay out tonight and so Jessie went to Rachel's room. When they got in the room Jessie kissed Rachel and quickly got rid of her shirt. Rachel didn't like it much but tried to just to forget her. Every touch Jessie gave her every kiss every word she pretended it all belonged to Quinn, her hands her kisses her touches her words but it wasn't it was Jessie's and she felt guilty because Jessie did try and be a good boyfriend again. She let herself try and like what Jessie was doing to her, the alcohol in her system helped a lot.

With thoughts of Quinn Rachel reached her climax but Jessie had to focus hard not to release before Rachel did, he did care for her. Jessie rolled over and pulled Rachel with him he quickly fell asleep not knowing that Rachel was in his arms crying yet again for that someone else. Rachel wiped the tears from her eyes, they weren't all sad tears but she cried because yes she wants Quinn the way Jessie has her, she is crying because Jessie is caring but she couldn't bring herself to love him back the same way but only as friends.

Maybe she could learn to love him that way the way he thinks he loves her with time who knows. With those thoughts she fell asleep dreaming about Quinn yet again.

Both girls were longing for the other and both girls didn't know that they fell asleep in the same city wishing that the other was with them. But that city is big and paths don't always cross when you want them too.

-***4 years later**

Four years, four years went by and their paths crossed when Rachel volunteered to go sing for the kids at their school in Manhattan. She had a wide variety of fans but she loved kids. She was a rising star with her movie although it was a small budget movie it's still a movie, she was making it on Broadway she has had several shows off Broadway and she landed the lead on an on Broadway show Moulin rouge of all shows. And the first show got good reviews and her name was spread throughout the papers. She was on the verge of the life she always wanted.

She was about to turn and go home when a little girl with blond hair and hazel eyes stopped Rachel dead in her tracks. She saw the girl run to a older man could be her granddad but Rachel could not believe the girl reminded her of HER, just as she thought she could forget and be happy with Jessie something comes to remind her of Quinn.

What almost made Rachel faint is the fact that said little girl ran straight to a woman with the same looks. And the girl yelled "mommy, gwampa Andwew I saws the singew she was good" "I'm sorry I missed it baby girl I promise to make it next time ok?" the little girl nodded her head but Quinn didn't see it she only notices the brunette walking slowly toward them.

Almost as if she's not real Rachel approaches Quinn, locked out of the world with only Quinn there she stops walking, Quinn made her way to Rachel also in disbelieve and when she's in front of Rachel she stops and looks at Rachel and before she could say anything she hears a sad whisper and feels a tiny hand to her cheek "Quinn? You're here?" and tears find their way down both their faces again.

**AN2: Well I hope that it is an ok chapter it's not long but I have so much I want to write. Please tell me what you think and if you would like to read more. I am so not a pro but I try **


	2. senior year of high school (2012)

**AN: I didn't think I would get so many favs and follows for the first chapter thank you to those who did and the reviews. It really do appreciate it. With this chapter I want to go back to when they became friends. I'm staring it from senior year in high school. I hope its good enough to read. I listened to the song Wicked Game by Genna Hayes and I got the idea for the story. The song will feature in the story as well but a little later though. I know I said their romantic relationship hasn't started but that doesn't mean they didn't do other things while being unofficial…. And in this story Quinn didn't get pregnant at 16 with Beth. I would appreciate ideas and suggestions if you guys have any. Thank you. So now onto the actual chapter one….**

**Other: it's a FABERRY AU**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the pc/phone I'm writing on.

**Chapter one: senior year of high school (beginning 2012)**

The HBIC of McKinley was back but not as cruel as she use to be, no she was becoming the hero of sorts to the school with the help of Santana and Brittany and even Puck things turned around. There were much less bullying, no slushy facials, nothing too bad. She was someone to look up to. Some would say that it was a whole new Quinn Fabray but it was the same Quinn just with opened eyes, getting comfortable with who she is.

The bullying was still there, no one can completely stop it, and she herself had her moments with a selected few so did Santana, she just made a point to be better, better than her father. Her father was no longer present in her life since her mom kicked him out for cheating. Her mom was still the same bitch as always but she was too into herself to notice what Quinn was doing. Or to implement any rules of 'their' religion. Quinn was free to be herself so she became who she felt she was even if it was still hard to except and still felt like she was doing wrong. All thanks to Russell Fabray. She just hoped he didn't come back.

Every time she does something she can hear Russell in her mind telling her how wrong it is or how he would have found a better way. He would find wrong in anything she does even if there is no wrong he would make something wrong. Quinn couldn't understand how a man of God can be like that. God isn't supposed to be ready to just punish you. He is suppose to love you for who you are, after all he made you.

But no she grew up believing Russell's version of God. And her mother seems to like that kind of life, the life where a husband's word is law, she was like a stepford wife. And every punishment Quinn received up until three days before he left, Judy would just look and agree when her husband would slap the day lights out of his daughter. Quinn still carried a small scar under her eye by her cheekbone where Russell smacked her so hard she fell onto his table.

So with difficulty she is becoming the Quinn she always had to hide, now she hides the stepford Quinn. And her awful home life. Not even Santana knows what's going on there or so she hopes. It is hard to hide from Santana, she is too observant and in her own bitchy way caring.

Well Santana did promise to make sure this Quinn doesn't go back to stepford Quinn and she will find out why the sudden change, not that she minded that Quinn suddenly is for real happier, she just thinks that Quinn needs protecting. Santana wasn't stupid she has seen the bruises and cuts Quinn had and she has her speculations but she needs confirmation and she swears she will murder anyone that is responsible for harming Quinn.

Santana was still a mean bitch but she will always be except toward Brittany, but she still had Quinn's back they were friends and if you have Santana as a friend you will find she is very loyal and protective. And soon the unholy trinity became, well saviors of the geeks and dorks and the rest of the so called outcasts. Puck worked in silence he didn't wanna tarnish his badass reputation. He only helped because he wanted Quinn, she was the one girl who refuses his advances and he will get into her pants even if it meant helping her be a hero to the losers, no one can say no to Puckerman.

"So babe, when you coming over so I can give you a good time?" Puck asked seriously while trying to look sexy. He was sexy but truthfully it did nothing for Quinn. No guy has in fact 'done' anything for her. She just had them as an accessory. Now she doesn't want any accessories. "In your dreams Puck I am not going to have sex with you EVER and do not call me babe!" Quinn gets irritated with Puck because he won't quit. But she just shakes her head and walks away laughing at the look on his face. It's like someone told a kid Santa isn't real.

"PUCKERMAN!?" Puck turned around to find Santana walking his way with a not so pleased expression. "Q says no it's a no got it stop asking her and if you don't ill make sure you can't fucking ask another girl!" Santana keeps looking at him till he nods his head dumbly and she walks along and joins her hand with Brittany's smiling as if she hadn't been a bitch to Puck. But he did deserve it though and he kinda knows it but he won't give up. But Bitchy Santana is as scary as losing his junk.

Quinn sits in class not really paying attention to the teacher, she is yet again distracted by her own thoughts and those thought are dangerous. She knows she has to apologise to her sometime, she has kind of apologized to everyone else but can't find herself to do so with her. Because every time she tries to she gets nervous her hands are sweating and she can't speak. Almost the same feeling as asking someone you really like on a date.

But it can't be she can't like like her, she never had 'feelings' for another girl before. And she doesn't know how to deal with them which is why she is always a bitch to this one brunette and tells herself that those damn feelings are just a form of jealousy and she must confuse them up, I mean look at how open and perfectly happy she is all the time, her dads don't have rules like her parents did. Luckily it was just her mom now but she may soon realize she hasn't given Quinn an order in forever and then hell will start again.

Therefore Rachel was at the receiving end and was the main focus of Quinn's brand of mean. Quinn hasn't been in contact with the diva over the summer or when school started. She still avoided her but that time was over when their teacher paired them up as lab partners. "Children I want to take the frogs and dissect them and collect samples of the mutated limbs and organs if there are any, I want us to learn of the parasite that the frogs have picked up." The teacher told them and paired everyone up in two's. Santana wont take anyone else but Brittany and the teacher accepted that and the latina laughed loudly when Quinn and Rachel got paired up.

This has to be interesting, the latina knew how her captain looks at the diva and hides it well. When class was over Quinn immediately got up to leave but a hand stopped her from doing so. "You and Berry huh? Its so darn sweet Q I'm getting a cavity" Santana teased, Quinn rolls her eyes at Santana "You know we didn't choose our partners S!" Quinn whispered harshly.

"Calm your tits Q your defensive it's going to look suspicions and I don't mind personally I think Berry can be hot and…" "Shut UP" and Quinn walked out of the classroom leaving a smirking Santana behind. "San, don't push Q's rainbow buttons she will get meaner" Brittany chastised sweetly. "But Britts it's so fun to tease Q" Santana pouted when Brittany told her to stop or she stops their lady kisses. Brittany probably can make Santana do anything that's how whipped she is but she will never admit it to anyone else. "Alright Britts ill stop but tonight after our date ill make you feel so good" Brittany can never resist when Santana whispers so sexily so she nods and tells her that they should go see if the girls locker rooms are locked.

Quinn had just gotten away from Santana and her teasing when the voice from the source of her confusion stops her from leaving.

"Afternoon Quinn, how was your summer? I hoped we could spend time together since we both are assigned to be lab partners and we can not perfect our work if we are not friends not even friends just people with an understanding then. I cannot let my perfect record be… "Berry seriously you talk a lot" Quinn told her trying to be bitchy but that came out more like a compliment. "I apologize Quinn I talk even more when I get nervous and I don't get nervous much it happens on rare occasions" Rachel clamped her mouth when she got an amused look from the cheerleader. Not a look Rachel has never seen directed at her.

Quinn thinks she might get over her 'feelings and confusion' if she spends time with Rachel, so she decides that it will be a good thing. "Sure thing Berry just don't talk me to death and it we both may survive." Quinn walks away from a quiet Rachel and smiles. Well if being nice to Rachel Berry is what it cost to shut her up the maybe it won't be so bad after all.

"Quinn one more thing please?" "Yes Berry?" Rachel waits for Quinn to stand still before speaking again. "Can you do the dissecting part I can't watch a poor animal being cut up for experimentation." The cheerleader starts laughing and for the first time she is not scared to admit even to herself that Rachel is cute when she is so serious with something as small as cutting up a frog. "Quinn it's not a laughing matter I am seriously against this cruelty and you laugh?" She laughs even more, Rachel stomping her foot and walking away is very entertaining. "Berry come on its dead already" she tries but the diva is still walking away. "Alright fine I will cut the frog and you can look away" Quinn doesn't know why she was like this but the smile she received from Rachel was worth it she thinks.

"Thank you Quinn" the singer smiled and walked away. Quinn just kept staring and after Rachel was out of sight she turned and headed for her car.

After a very quiet dinner with her mom Quinn asks if she can be excused from the table she hates the quietness of dinner, a real family should have fun and talk and just be happy. But no, there constantly is a dark depressing cloud in the Fabray home, it will suffocate any happy anyone has. Judy just nods and Quinn gets up and tells her mother that she needs to go to a friend's house for a school assignment, Judy tells her daughter that it is alright but she needs to be back before 10pm.

Quinn is eager to just get out even if it is for only a few short hours, she gets in her car and calls Santana. "Fuck off bitch I am busy" just before she hung up Quinn hears Brittany moan and knows why Santana is busy. She decides to just go sit in the park when she receives a text:

'**Hello Quinn it's me Rachel, would you like to meet me at my house or can I come over? We need to do our assignment.'**

'**Yeah I got nothing else to do Berry'**

"SHIT SHIT nice text Fabray" Quinn palms her face and quickly types another text before driving of to Rachel's house.

'**I meant sure Berry I will be there in 15 ok?'**

When Rachel received the first text she thought why the hell even bother trying, Quinn will never be a friend to her. She maybe should stop trying because it's not going to happen. Why is life cruel to make you want something you cannot have? Rachel thought before the second text came through. And then she smiled. Looks like Quinn is trying to be nice but she is finding it hard. Then again why it is hard to be nice to her she is nice to almost everyone else but her. She goes on and on about her inner monologue when she hears the doorbell ringing. And makes her way down to get it but she saw that her dad already at the door.

"Uhh.. Good evening Mr. Berry is Berr.. I mean is Rachel home? We have to dissect and collect samples from a frog" Quinn gets out her nervous greeting while lifting the bag that contains the items they need for emphasis. "And excuse me, I am Quinn Fabray" she extends her hand for Hiram and he takes shaking it lightly "Its nice to finally meet queen of McKinley, former ice queen but now savior for the weak" Hiram joked clearly not knowing the full extent of how mean she really was especially to his daughter. "Thank you Mr. Berry"

"Dad stop it, Quinn may run before she can cut up that poor animal" Rachel took the bag from Quinn and lead her to the basement cause there was no way it was being done in her room.

Hiram just laughs and walks to sit by his husband again. "Ice Queen Quinn huh?" "Yes Leroy, but she is different now you should see her I think she likes our baby girl. You should have seen the look she had on her face when she saw Rachel." Leroy just nodded. He knew the truth of how his daughter was treated but kept it from Hiram because his husband he was very sensitive and would have caused a bigger scene than necessary.

He wanted to tell him but Rachel asked him not to, he trusted her so he let it go. He still does not believe someone can change that much. But Rachel seems to think so and so did his husband. He lets it slide for now and will wait to be proven wrong.

"You're dads sure love antique furniture Berry." Quinn says while looking around. She makes her way to the large table and sees there are pictures of Rachel and her dads everywhere in the house. This family is so happy and the love they have can make anyone envious. "Yes they do, its very beautiful Quinn there is something about old furniture that I love, I guess because they have a story with them that is their secret they have been with someone for so long. I know it may be stupid to see it that way but…"

"No Rachel its not stupid, you see beauty in everything and no matter what you always choose to see it" Quinn doesn't make eye contact because she knows she wasn't talking about the damn furniture. And for some reason can't explain why she was so honest.

Rachel also knows that Quinn meant her and not the furniture she just chooses not to comment on it for the fear of Quinn walking away. They are making progress as far as she is concerned and wouldn't want to jeopardize it. Call her a sucker for punishment but she cant seem to just stay away from the cheerleader and the more they are in each others company the more Rachel realizes that she wont stay away. She sees Quinn's depression and something deep troubling her, in the past it was worse now with her father gone she is getting better. Maybe Quinn will trust her someday and confide in her. And Rachel wishes she can make that look disappear from Quinn's beautiful face. It doesn't belong there, she needs to smile, her eyes need shine with happiness and Rachel promises to try make her smile and yet again try for Quinn's friendship.

"Quinn?" the cheerleader looks up to see Rachel looking surprised. "Yes Berry?" "You called me Rachel and not Berry or man hands or Ru Paul or… "I get it Rachel it was a slip of the tongue won't happen again." Quinn smirks at the diva that began forming a cute pout. "Will it kill you to use my name Quinn? I mean really it's just a name and I would like to think we are past than just mere acquaintances and you could surely just say Rachel." By now Quinn could see the fire Rachel got in her eyes when she spoke like that and she liked it but quickly shook her head of the thought. "Now where is the fun in that Berry, you make it so easy to tease you, but I shall promise to call you Berry and not those other names they were wrong and I am sorry about that." Quinn laughed then got serious with her apology."

Rachel smiled her I'm 100% happy smile and threw herself at Quinn who was not expecting that and the diva gave her a hug. She did not hug back yet she was too surprised at the sudden feel of the smaller body against hers and the way she liked it. But before she could protest her arms go around the diva's body and give her a hug before whispering "I really am sorry Rachel." Rachel looks up into Quinn's eyes and sees that she really means it. Rachel releases Quinn and tells her "Thank you Quinn." Rachel knows the cheerleader needs it so she pretends nothing happened and continues onward to place the contents of the bag on the table.

Quinn stands still and can't believe how happy five words can make Rachel, she also misses the contact and safe feeling the diva provided and can't find a reason why she is feeling like this, why now? But she doesn't have time to think further because she is being called over to do the dissecting part. Rachel did not even open the container that the frog was kept in and Rachel moved back from the table.

A couple hours go by and the girls finish everything eventually. It took long because Quinn decided it would be fun to chase Rachel around the house with a mutated frog leg. She couldn't believe how much fun it is in Berry's company and thinks she did promise to be a better person why not just be a friend to Rachel?

And Rachel couldn't be happier, although they weren't friends yet Quinn didn't seem so guarded around her and hopes that they can hang out without school projects. She went to get them something to drink and Quinn said she will pack and clean up. Rachel gets to the kitchen and Hiram is busy cleaning up. "Rachel baby you like Quinn I see? She is rather attractive and she is a good catch." He winks at his daughter and laughs when he saw her blushing. "No daddy Quinn is just a friend." She said while filling up the glasses with juice. "Sure Kiddo that's what they all say, I know I've been there." And he laughs more when Rachel hurries out the kitchen.

When she returns to the basement everything is cleaned up and packed away ready for school. "Do you want me to take these with me or should I leave them for you to take?" Quinn asks already knowing the answer but loving the look Rachel makes when she thinks about the cut up frog. "NO! I mean no thanks Quinn please can you take it? It's going to keep me from sleep. And thank you so much for doing everything." "No Problem Berry" Quinn smiles and thanks Rachel for the juice and relaxes on the couch.

After talking about school for awhile they realize it's almost 9:30pm and Quinn tells Rachel that she needs to get home or her mother will have a heart attack, but she knows she can't push her luck so she gets ready to go. The cheerleader politely said good night to Rachel's dads and the diva walks Quinn to her car. She gets in and rolls down the window "I had fun Berry" she smiled at the diva. "I am happy Quinn and thank you again. Is it alright if I ask if we could spend some time together with no school projects involved?"

Quinn smiles at the diva and tells her "I will think about that Berry." Rachel knows it's a yes so she smiles brightly and leans down to give Quinn a kiss on the cheek, when she backs up she blushes because she realized she kissed her alas its not a big deal kiss just a peck on the cheek but it still gave her some very inappropriate thoughts.

Quinn tries to speak but fails she just smiles and nods her head. Before she drove away she does find her voice. "Goodnight Rachel" "Goodnight Quinn" Rachel smiles when Quinn drives away and out of sight. She can't believe Quinn didn't slap her for doing that. She still thinks Quinn didn't like it so she runs up to her room and sends her a quick text.

'**Quinn please don't hate me, I don't know what came over me. I am sorry it won't happen again. – Rachel'**

Quinn hears her phone but she doesn't get it, she is nervous she knows it could be Rachel, and she probably would tell her its ok to kiss your 'friends' cheek and it means nothing. But to Quinn it didn't mean nothing she felt a spark when Rachel's lips touched her skin. Sure she was scared of what it means or could mean but she didn't want to take it back. No matter what it meant she was happy tonight, it shouldn't matter that it was with Berry, she should be able to be happy too. So she decides she will be the friend that Rachel always tried to be with her.

She makes it to her room just in time, before her mother could see. There was no way her mom could be totally evil for just being ten minutes late could she? But she doesn't take that chance. She takes her phone and sees two texts first from Santana **'Hey bitch hows the dissecting Berry going?' **Quinn rolls her eyes as if Santana could see and replies **'Screw you Santana, that's childish and I am telling B your being a mean bitch lol.' **Quinn laughs at herself cause she herself was childish now but who cares she had a good night for once. Before she could read the other text Santana's reply comes back **'Fuck off Q you wish you could screw me and fine I'm 'sorry' now piss off.' **Quinn laughs at Santana's text, oh she was whipped she would do anything not to piss Brittany off.

Quinn finally gets to the other text. She can practically hear Rachel's nervousness and thinks it's so cute. She quickly types a reply **'Sorry Berry I drove home. And no I don't hate you relax. And before you ask yes we can still hang out. Goodnight Rachel XxX – Q.'**

Rachel jumps when her phone goes off in the quietness of her room. She had fallen asleep. She breathes a sigh of relieve when she reads Quinn's message and smiles her megawatt Rachel Berry smile at the kisses at the end and the Q. She truly had a good time despite the gross reason for them hanging out. But dissecting frogs may just be worth it, she thinks why Quinn didn't mention the small kiss but she couldn't care not when Quinn didn't mind it. **'Oh alright Quinn thank you. Goodnight to you too. Xxx – Rachel.'**

Quinn stared at the message and read it over and over like a silly teenager, to another person the text can be meaningless but to Quinn it means a lot, that Rachel replied with the same kisses gave her butterflies and liked it, she will care about what it means another time right now she cares for going to sleep happier than she's been in awhile.

**AN2: ok that was mostly just Faberry I will start bringing in other characters more. I just wanted a good start. I hope you guys like it. If you like it I will keep updating and I will try to update quicker. Thank you for reading :D**


	3. Chapter 2: building a good friendship

**AN: Thank you for the follows and favs I do appreciate them. This is kind of a filler chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it though. Till next time.**

**Other: it's a FABERRY AU**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the pc/phone I'm writing on. And all typing errors are mine.

**Chapter two: senior year 2012 high school – building a good friendship**

Yesterday was such a good day for Quinn, she could not remember the last time she actually enjoyed a day like that. They only had a school project to do but she felt so happy in the Berry home that the smallest thing made her smile and can't see why her father always called them an abomination and that they are going to hell to burn for eternity. Even though Leroy didn't talk to her Rachel and Hiram made her feel welcome, to be honest she didn't really see Leroy so she cant tell yet if he likes her or not. He definitely is the scary dad of the two.

She still is confused about the feelings she has toward a certain diva, and still thinks it could be jealousy or something, her stubborn mind won't let it think beyond that. And of course the way she was made to believe didn't help either. She will just take it one step at a time and start treating Rachel like a friend. Because really she isn't that annoying, just someone looking for friendship and Quinn will work hard on herself to not be a bitch. Last night was something she never expected or expected to like.

That's why this morning she woke up feeling very confused, she feels as if she is arguing with herself, one side is the Quinn who likes Rachel and does not care about it and the other Quinn is the one who fights against the happy feelings cause that Quinn believes it's wrong and they shouldn't be involved in anything. Quinn gets up to get ready to start the day, she plans on avoiding Rachel till she can clear her head. She knows its wrong but a confused Quinn doesn't know another way through this. Just run, avoid, be a bitch. Some code to live by she thinks. She does not like to feel confused she loves to be in control of her thoughts and feelings and with Rachel it is so not.

She makes her way down stairs when her mother calls her over, and tells her to sit and have breakfast they need to talk about Quinn missing her curfew. "Quinnie your father and I did not raise you to be so rude, you will be present for breakfast in the mornings it is the most important meal after all, and do tell me what you were doing last night you came in late?" Quinn just looks at her mom and sees that she really will pay attention even if it doesn't look like it. "Answer me Quinnie!" "Mother I told you I was at a friend's house with a school project, and I did not miss curfew by much." "First of all I will not accept back talk from you, you were late and late is late. We set rules for you and we expect them to be followed accordingly, do you understand?" "Yes mother" was all Quinn could answer.

Why is her mother like that? She can't wait for college to start, and get out of this damn house. She is busy suffocating and cannot take it anymore. They finish breakfast in silence and Quinn excuses herself and heads to school. When she arrives she quickly makes her way to the cheerleader's locker room, Sue had a private room for her senior cheerleaders and being captain has it perks, she unlocks the room and goes inside to just clear her mind.

The room is very Sue like, it has so many trophies and pictures from over the years, pictures of her cheerleading squad from when she started. The walls were a dark brown to match the furniture and there are red throw pillows that were on the lounge chairs and sofa. There was a book case in the corner, it contained books from every genre you can find and there were mostly crime novels. A water fountain was beside the oak desk and surprisingly a jukebox it was red too (why wouldn't it be?), Sue would never admit it but she enjoyed music. Quinn sits on the chair in the corner and closes her eyes and thinks. She thinks about how she should feel and what she should do, she thinks about how can her mom still act like that even with Russell out of the way. She goes over everything and doesn't notice how time flies.

Things weren't going great for Rachel either that day, she woke up happy dressed for school, ate breakfast with her dads, got teased by Hiram she said bye to them and made her way to school. When she arrived she went to find Quinn but couldn't find her anywhere, she wasn't at her locker and she wasn't in the bathrooms, she gave up searching when she heard the bell ring for her first class. She quickly makes her way to her locker to retrieve her books.

"What's up Jewish Rainbow bitch" she hears the voice of Karofski and prays that he would leave her alone. "Can you honestly not find new words or something smarter? Really David your insults aren't any good they lack intelligence." Rachel doesn't know why she said it she should have known it would piss him off. And regretted saying something the moment she was hit with a slushy. Rachel just stands there it's been awhile since she was slushied. "Slushies are back in business, and it's about time losers like you learn their place again." David said as him and his crew walks away laughing at a slushy stained Rachel.

Puck walks around the corner since he almost never makes it to class on time and sees Rachel standing there, covered in slushy. He kind of feels bad for her but not enough to help when there's a risk of someone seeing him, someone like him only hangs out with badasses like himself and even though the school 'rules' are better since Quinn started being the hero. He didn't understand why the slushies were starting now the HBIC banned them then.

When he saw that Rachel started crying he felt bad, but didn't go to comfort her he saw Santana coming in also late and thinks maybe they were planning to soften everyone up before being cruel again. "What the fuck Puckerman why are you staring at?" before Puck could answer the latina saw Rachel crying and run off into the nearest bathroom. "So you think it's nice to start slushies again huh?" she started getting angry, slushy facials were banned. "I didn't I swear maybe….." "Shut up Puck" and she stormed off after Rachel. She still is a bitch but Rachel looked really sad this time. And for some reason she feels protective its very strange to the latina.

Rachel walked into the bathroom and locked the door and started cleaning up when someone tried to open the door. "Open the door Berry!" Santana demanded. "Go away Santana, and tell Quinn she got me, I've offered my friendship again and this is what she does! I can't believe I was so stupid to believe any of the new school rules were just a sick game to hurt me again, is that it? Are you two happy now" she was getting hysterical by now and the tears started again. It really hurt that she let herself trust them and they do this. "Midget I did nothing, if I did it wouldn't be a slushy, I am different now and fuck you I don't have to or want to explain myself to you, I will find out if it was Q then deal with it, now open this fucking door or I swear to God I will…" the door opened before Santana could finish her threat.

Santana couldn't help it but the sight before her shut her up. Before her stood Rachel Berry topless in just a bra and skirt from the looks of it she just cleaned up herself but not fully, her eyes were red from the crying and her make up a little smudged. The latina's eyes stared at the wet strands of hair clinging to Rachel's face, then the shine from the water on her throat, her gaze traveled lower to the diva's breasts, between her cleavage was faint traces of slushy but Santana barely notices, she only sees Rachel's breasts and the bra was fortunately for the latina white and wet so she could see how damn perfect the diva's breasts are, her nipples hard from the cold every detail was perfect and her thoughts go to how much she wants to touch her. And her eyes leave Rachel's breasts and find themselves on her perfect stomach, so sexily toned. That Santana's mouth goes dry she thinks that Rachel is so damn sexy, this look she has now damn its turning Santana on. She breaks her eye fucking when Rachel covers herself "DAMN Berry you hide some good stuff under those sweaters."

Rachel blushes she has never been checked out like that before. And truthfully she liked it. Santana was hot and that coming from her made her feel a little less self conscious. So she drops her arms and finishes cleaning her self up. "Santana? Thanks I guess for the compliment but I truly don't feel like talking I just want to go home and forget it happened I don't even have clean clothes, I thought you two made them stop and did not bring spare clothing." "Berry wait ill go see we have clean clothes in the cheerios locker room."

Before Rachel could protest the Latina was gone. And tries to rinse her sweater incase Santana doesn't come back. And she wonders why this happened. The slushy didn't hurt what hurt was the thought that Quinn did this, for what? Some elaborate scheme to get her down to break her? Well no, she won't let it get her under.

Santana makes her way to the private room that Sue has for the senior Cheerios and still she doesn't care about being late all she could think about was how hot Rachel actually is. She stops her thoughts when she finds Quinn sitting in the corner on the chair just sitting and thinking from the looks of it. "Why the fuck would you order Karofski to slushy Rachel Q? I thought you were at an understanding if not friends!" Quinn is startled by the harshness of Santana's voice but jumps up when she heard Rachel got slushied. "I am going to kill whoever did this I said no more slushies!" Quinn got the HBIC look and made her way to the door to check on Rachel but Santana stops her. "Q you didn't order the slushy did you?" "No S I didn't, its hard to explain but I won't harm Rachel again." Quinn sighed. "What's bugging you Q?"

"Can we talk later S? I really need to see if Rachel is alright?" "Ok sure sorry Q but don't think I will forget we gots to talk." Santana saw Quinn nod and was happy, she will find out what's bugging Quinn. But right now she needs to find Brittany School be damned.

Quinn knew there is only one bathroom Rachel uses to clean up so she goes straight there. With the fresh t-shirt that Santana gave her to give Rachel. She opens the door softly and hears Rachel saying to herself "Why do you let yourself trust her only for her to do this you are really an idiot Rachel Berry!"

"You are not an idiot Rachel" Quinn did notice how Rachel looked she truly was hot the cheerleader almost forgot to breathe. "Go away Quinn, and I hope you're happy." Rachel said angrily on the verge of crying again. Quinn snaps out of her checking Rachel out moment when the diva says that. "Rachel I swear on my life I did not do this. I promised I would never again be like that. I meant what I said that we could try and be friends." Quinn pleaded but to no avail. "Please go Quinn" came a quiet reply. So Quinn just places the shirt on the sink and leaves, and she is on her way to find Karofski and kick his ass in.

Quinn waited about seven minutes outside Karofski's classroom when the bell signals class is over when he made his way out of class she pulled him roughly by the arm to the side. "You better have a damn good excuse and pray that by some miracle I don't beat your ass to the ground!" she was furious because firstly she did not order the slushy attack and Rachel wont believe her, secondly she is mad at herself for not waiting for Rachel by her locker this morning and thirdly she is pissed at Karofski for throwing the slushy.

Karofski knew this side of Quinn was scary and not to be messed with but he still didn't show her his scared. "What? You standing up for losers now and I think you need a slushy too you hang out at the bottom and you become one of them and that little freak with her dads don't belong…" he didn't even finish because Quinn gave him such a hard kick to the groin he fell over in pain and couldn't breathe and almost cried. Quinn switched to her full HBIC mode and bent down so she was face to face with him to warn him. "I dare you David throw one more slushy at Rachel or anyone and I will do worse than a kick in the nuts, you got me?" Karofski just nods his head his voice is still gone. So Quinn turns and leaves for class she might as well start sometime.

When she turned she found Rachel standing there and she witnessed the whole thing, the diva made her way toward Quinn. She needed to apologize but before she got close Quinn walked the other way. Rachel feels like an ass for not believing Quinn. But really who would blame her and Quinn knew it too she didn't blame Rachel for not believing her she just felt ashamed that she started this slushy attack mess in the first place.

The two girls didn't see each other for the rest of the day till glee came around, Quinn was the first to arrive and she sat in the back. Rachel came in second and saw Quinn at the back so she made her way to her and sat in the vacant chair next to her. "Quinn I'm so sorry, I…" "Its fine Berry, why would you trust me after only one day of me being nice, should be sorry and I am but please I would not do that again. I don't know who ordered the slushy on you, David would not tell me." Rachel smiled at Quinn and just like that she feels better and even sorrier, Quinn really didn't do it and she should have believed her immediately. "Thank you Quinn, for standing up for me. Normally I am against violence but I think David deserved that kick." "No problem Berry." Quinn gave Rachel a smile and the diva smiled back, they are getting back on track.

The bell rang and after a minute or two the rest of the glee club made their way in. Some were surprised to see Quinn and Rachel sit together but they didn't say anything. Mr. Schue came early for a change and started off "Alright guys, this week your assignment was the nineties but I have come up with something new, I want you guys to pair up and it won't be with who you choose I want the people you would least likely choose if you could choose yourselves. And see if you two can agree on a song. Pick any song you want but you both must agree. Now I'm cutting today's meeting short I have to be somewhere." Almost everyone groaned they did not want to be paired up with just anyone. Sure they were a family but still. "Great let's start, Sam you are with Santana, Mercedes you are with Rory, Tina your with Joe, Brittany you are with Rachel, Puck you are with Quinn, Sugar you are with Artie and Mike you are paired with Rachel and Brittany and Kurt and Blaine will be together since its Blain's birthday he asked to be paired with Kurt. Now you can stay here and talk or go home and start your assignments. Thanks guys till next time." Mr. Schue doest wait around to see the reactions of the group.

Puck was happy as fuck because he would have a better chance of getting into Quinn's spankies, Santana obviously wanted to be with Brittany and gave Mike and Rachel death stares. The group of three was ok so to speak. Rachel thought she had the privilege of the two best dancers. Tina was so so with Joe he was a great singer and it could give them a chance to know each other better. Joe didn't worry he liked everyone. Kurt and Blaine loved being paired up and Blaine thanks God that it was his birthday. Sugar liked Artie but recently she was into Quinn, every week is different for her so she just goes with the flow. Mercedes didn't know if Rory could keep up with her but she will proof that she can face any challenge Rory had a nice voice but they did not fit. Sam was like Joe didn't care who he got paired up with but he is a dude and Santana may kill anyone but she was hot he had no complaints. Quinn didn't want to be with Puck at all, she was going to have to keep him from trying his luck with her.

The club made their way to their partner for the assignment. Quinn and Rachel remained seated looking at eachother. "Sup Jew babe, Quinn my sexy ice queen, are you coming over for the song or what? Puck interrupted the girls and Quinn rolled her eyes at Puck, Rachel just greeted him back and excused herself "Hello Noah, if you will excuse me Quinn I have to prepare my dancers." Rachel smiled at her and walked off to find Mike and Brittany. Quinn laughed lightly at Rachel for assuming they are her dancers and she probably will take the vocals herself, but it was cute seeing her eyes light up at the thought of another competition. She takes her performances so seriously. Quinn shook her head as if to rid herself of her thoughts, did she really just thought Rachel is cute? Yes she did but didn't know where it came from. She realizes Puck is sitting next to her and tells him "Puck there is no way I am going to your house, you will come over to mine where my mother will be to watch us. Quinn didn't want to be home but with Puck it was safer than being at his house.

Rachel got tackled in a big bear hug from Brittany "I am so happy that we get to sing together Rachie, and Mike we will have the best show" "I am happy to sing with you too Brittany" Brittany let go of Rachel when she was satisfied with Rachel's return hug. "Yeah Rachel, I may not have the best singing voice but I will do my part with my dance moves."I am confident that we will kill the competition you guys want to come over to my house and we can get started?" Rachel asks hopefully, she is happy that she has two new potential friends. "Rachie I would love to see your house, I'm in." Brittany said excitedly Mike also agrees but he said he will be over later and leaves the song choice up to the girls.

"Trouty Mouth were going to practice at Berries place got it?" Sam just nods cause he knows the latina wants to be near Brittany. "Good" and Santana walks over to Rachel and Brittany "Listen midget, trouty and I will practice by your house I'm not leaving Britts alone." "Aww S, that's sweet, is it ok if they come with us Rachie?" Brittany asks then gave Santana a quick kiss. Rachel just said sure, she couldn't say no especially with the glare she received from the latina. "Good Berry we will be there asap."

Across the room the rest of the kids talked and argued and some just agreed to decide later. Quinn told Rachel she will text her later and she was off with Puck following her. Tina and Joe already had a song and were more than happy to practice anywhere "We can meet here tomorrow morning Tina at eight am right?" "Yeah Joe that's cool, see you tomorrow." Tina said goodbye and went to find Mike and kissed him goodbye. "Now listen here Rory how the hell can we sing together? We tried to pick a song for the last half hour and came up with nothing?" Mercedes wished she could have an easier singing partner but guesses that's why Mr. Schue gave them this assignment. They all needed to get along. "Aright Ms. Jones we'll pick a good song I'll do my best." Rory knew the dark diva was going to be hard to handle but she was not that bad.

The room slowly emptied out and everyone went their ways to get their assignments sorted out. Rachel called her daddy to ask for permission to have her 'friends' over for a glee assignment. He said yes and the five of them drove to Rachel's house. Rachel in her car with Mike and Sam and Santana drove with her car with Brittany.

Quinn drove to her house with Puck following in his truck, he wasn't happy that they were going to her house he knew her parents are loony and crazy watchful so he couldn't try in her house. But maybe he could be nice enough so her parents can think he was a good guy and would maybe give them alone time. He smirked to himself, happy with his new plan.

Quinn did not want Puck following her home and doing the stupid glee assignment she would have preferred anyone else and would not have minded to have a certain diva as her singing partner. But she promised that Puck and her would just pick a song sing it and be done nothing fancy she did not care about showing off. And her thoughts once again find themselves with the diva. And how Quinn just always pretended to find her annoying or her passion for singing, truth fully Quinn loved Rachel's voice. She snaps out of her thoughts when she sees she is home. She parks her car and gets out, and waits for Puck to get out from his truck. They make their way to the door and he quietly follows.

Quinn knew her mom would be home and was grateful for once "Hello mother, this is Noah Puckerman we have a glee assignment and we need to work on it is it alright if we do it in the piano room?" Quinn motions for Puck to come forward and he greets Quinn's mom "Hi Mrs. Fabray." Judy takes Pucks hand and gives it a light shake. "It's nice to meet you Noah, now you go to the piano room down the hall and Quinn and I will bring refreshments." Puck smiles and walks down the hall where Judy told him to go. "He seems like a nice boy Quinnie, but the hairstyle is a bit strange, now go and work on your assignment and I will bring you something to snack on, and do keep the door open alright?" "Yes mother, thank you" and she follows Puck to the piano room.

"Your mother is nice Quinn, I like her" Puck smirks. "We should pick a song and get it over with I don't want to do this all night" Judy did bring them refreshments and came to check on them every twenty minutes. And Quinn was grateful because Puck did try to move closer and he did flirt but with no luck. After a couple hours they have the song and thinks it's pretty easy and they won't need to practice again. At least Quinn didn't think they needed more practice. Puck protested but eventually he said goodbye and went home. "That boy has manners do invite him over for dinner sometime Quinnie." Yeah sure mother" and Quinn excused herself to her room. She falls on the bed and texts Rachel **'How is your practice going? – Q' **

Halfway through their session Rachel stops them to answer her phone and Brittany goes to sit on Santana's lap and they have an impromptu make out session and didn't care about the guys or Rachel in the room. Rachel ignores it and reads her text message. And is smiling happily when she sees it's from Quinn. She replies **'We have picked a song and Santana and Sam also decided on a song although it took some time you know how Santana can be and please don't tell her she will rip my vocal cords out, we need to practice more, Brittany and Mike gets the routines better and faster but I am learning. And yours? – Rachel'**

Quinn laughs at the text even on a damn text Rachel can rant and be dramatic. **'I won't tell her Rachel and even if I did your vocal cords are safe, I am done, were just going to sing some country song. I don't really want to sing with Puck. – Q' **

'**I can never be too careful Quinn, Santana is dangerous. - Rachel'**

Rachel gets back to practicing and tells the guys that's it for today. They all left and Santana and Brittany went to the blond cheerleader's house.

After dinner and a musical with her dads Rachel goes to her room. Once she is there she prepares for bed and remembers she had a text and without even reading it she dials Quinn's number "Hello…" "Quinn I am sorry I forgot I had a text waiting, please don't think I ignored you." Quinn did think Rachel ignored her but did not let the diva know that "Berry calm down it is ok." "Really? Good thank you Quinn." Rachel was relieved that the cheerleader was not mad at her. "Uh Rachel can you come pick me up tomorrow my car is not starting?" Quinn doesn't really know why she lied but she guesses it is because she wants to spend time with Rachel. But she does not fight with the decision. Rachel nods and smiles her Megawatt smile as if Quinn could see. Feeling embarrassed she clears her throat and tells Quinn "It would be my pleasure Quinn. I can be there half an hour before school starts?"

"Thanks Berry, I will see you then. Goodnight and sleep well" "Goodnight Quinn you too, I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye" Rachel is very happy that night and falls asleep with a smile. Not knowing that her heart is already seeing things with Quinn beyond friendship.

Quinn suddenly can't wait for the next day, she doesn't know why she feels like this and can't even put a name to it she just knows she is happy and she does not question it. Being around Rachel makes her feel as if she is worth it no matter what her parents or anyone says. She falls asleep the same way Rachel does, happy and none the wiser that her heart is seeing the diva as more than a friend.

**AN2: I know the back in time chapters are not like the present ones I have written, I kind of have only written beyond the present time. I will make it better. Let me know what you guys think and if you have ideas or suggestions I am happy to hear about them. Next chapter is the songs for their assignments and spending some more time together. And maybe some Pezberry friendship. **


	4. Chapter three: Glee assignments

**AN: as you guys can see I did not include Finn anywhere, he doesn't exist in my story, I kind of don't want to write him. It feels weird with Cory's death and all. Anyway thank you for the follows and favs. They mean a lot. Now this chapter will be another light one. Russell will be back soon then the drama will start. **

**Other: it's a FABERRY AU**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the pc/phone I'm writing on. And all typing errors are mine.

**Chapter three: Glee assignments and alone time**

This whole week so far Rachel drove Quinn to school, the girls enjoyed the time they had together on their drive to school. Quinn found out that Rachel really isn't just about musicals and singing, she loved a lot of other things. She also found that getting to know Rachel better made her feel attracted to her, her voice ,her eyes, her smile, Quinn finds it harder to stay away every time she is in the company of the diva. Things for her at home has been better, she made sure to be by the breakfast table every morning despite not wanting to. But it was better to do that, than have an argument and risk involving Russell.

Judy still insisted that she bring Puck over for dinner but has always come up with an excuse for him not to, but she was blind and saw what she wanted to see. Quinn wasn't ready to explore her attraction to the diva, it was all too scary and risky she needed to wait and find out what these feelings mean. But it didn't mean that she didn't like her feelings. It's just a million things could go wrong if she did open up. But beside everything around her she has fun with Rachel on their drives to school.

Like this morning, Quinn continues to switch the radio onto other channels just as Rachel starts singing along, she just loves how Rachel glares at her when she has to suddenly stop her singing. "Quinnnn stop please I cannot get my vocal exercises when you do that." Rachel whined and Quinn burst out laughing. "Very funny Fabray really." Rachel tried to scold but she has never seen Quinn really laughing and it was such a beautiful sound and sight, her eyes shined brighter she was enjoying it, so Rachel thinks she doesn't mind the teasing and the messed up vocal exercise if she can see Quinn laugh like that. It has been a good week so far for Rachel, she didn't know Quinn's car was in perfect condition but she loved driving the cheerleader. Her car was almost like their own world where they didn't have any worries. And Rachel hopes that they can remain like this.

"I can't say I am sorry Berry, the look you give me is just priceless and hearing you whine like a kid, wow." Quinn says while wiping the tears from her eyes that were brought on by the continuous laughter. "Well Quinn that is truly uncalled for you to just do that, I cannot properly sing if my exercise gets interrupted like that." Again Rachel tries to be upset but it clearly is not working.

They reached the school parking lot and stayed in the car for a few more minutes, just going over their schedules for today and they talked about their song choices for glee. The bell rang signaling students to get to class. They made their way to their classes and waited for lunch to come around. When lunch finally did come around the girls got their lunch they took a seat with the rest of the glee club, it was still weird for some kids to see the three best cheerleaders at the 'loser table' but they did not dare cross Quinn or Santana for that matter.

Rachel sat down after Quinn did but in doing so Quinn felt Rachel's bare thigh touching hers and the action cause the cheerleader to break out in goosebumps and a shiver went down her back, it was an electrifying felling and a moan almost passed her mouth but she bit her lip to block it. Santana caught the action and couldn't resist "Q? You cold or something? Cause it's not that chilly in here maybe you should see the nurse."

"Shut the hell up San." Quinn blushed and hoped that no one saw that. "Your even going red Quinn" Rachel looked worried for a moment but the smile she received when she placed her palm against Quinn's forehead made all warm inside and she locked eyes with her and a few moments pass before she looks away also blushing "Cute now you both are sick?"

"Quit it Satan" Rachel ducked her head and the latina just smirked at her. "I like that nickname Berry" Santana said before walking off with Brittany.

Everyone around the table either didn't notice or chose not to say anything except for Kurt he definitely saw that moment and wondered if his instincts were right in telling him that there's something blooming between the cheerleader and the diva. He shrugs it off thinking only time will tell.

Quinn and Rachel found out they got an A or rather Quinn got the A for their frog experiment. They were happy and Quinn told Rachel "Berry since I did all the nasty work you owe me."

"And what do I owe Quinn Fabray? Rachel responded playfully. "Uhm let me see (Quinn looked up and tapped her chin) well Berry a night where I pick the movie and you can still have your boring vegan crap."

"They are not crap Quinn its better than devouring a poor animal I'll have you know." Rachel pouted and the cheerleader gave in. Rachel's pouts are hard to say no to. "Alright Berry fine, your vegan delicacies are very delightful but do excuse me from having any?"

"Screw you Fabray." And Rachel really looked like a kid being that angry and pouting. Quinn began to laugh again and soon Rachel joined in. "You're not a horror fan are you? I find them pretty pointless." "We will see Berry." Quinn smiled and told the diva they need to get going.

After a rather eventful free day it was time for glee, the girls took their usual places next to eachother it became a regular thing and no one wants to bother even asking why the sudden change in them, they figured it was much less complicated to try and ask, they would rather observe.

Mr. Schue came in through the doors greeting them like he usually would. "Ok guys you have had a few days and those of you who already preformed, great job you guys, I think we can win nationals this year so far the songs were well preformed. Who is next?" Mr. Schue asked and Sugar put her hand up. Artie and her made their way to the front and preformed their song, Artie did most of the singing and Sugar just blended in with the chorus. Much to everyone's relieve, because let's face it she is not the best singer.

They preformed the song and did rather well, everyone clapped and Sugar gave a bow as if it was her show. "Alright Artie and Sugar, that was a great song." Mr. Schue said to them. Artie and Sugar sang save tonight. It wasn't hard to convince Sugar to sing that song, he promised her a great date and she agreed. Sugar hopped on Arties lap and wheeled them back to their chairs.

Before Artie and Sugar sang Tina and Joe sang all out of love and the day before Mercedes and Rory sang last thing on my mind. That went rather well considering Mercedes and Rory didn't get along that well, they were proud of their performance.

Quinn wanted this over so she told Mr. Schue that her and Puck will be next. "Can't wait my sexy Queen." Puck told Quinn checking her out. And across the room for some reason Rachel gave Puck the death stare but eased up when Quinn told him to shut up and they should get the song over with. She for the life of her can't understand why she glared at Puck I mean Quinn can be flirty with anyone of her choice and Rachel shouldn't get jealous but she did. She shrugs it off and focuses on the performers that were about to duo made their way to the front and motioned for the band to start the music. They took their place and Puck began singing:

_Puck/Quinn_

_**It's all the same**_

_**Only the names have changed**_

_**Every day, it seems were wastin' away**_

_**Another place where the faces are so cold I'd drive all night Just to get back home I'm a cowboy On a steel horse i ride I'm wanted Dead or alive Wanted Dead or alive Sometimes i sleep Sometimes it's not for days The people i meet Always go their separate ways Sometimes you tell the day By the bottle that you drink**_

Quinn did not want to sing with Puck but found she started enjoying performing because one Rachel Berry was looking at her and smiling she was enjoying what she was seeing. So Quinn got into the performance. She started her next line.

_Quinn:_

_**Sometimes when you're alone**_

_**All you do is think…**_

_Puck:_

_**Oh, i'm a cowboy**_

_**On a steel horse i ride**_

_**And i'm wanted**_

_Quinn:_

_**Wanted!**_

_Puck/Quinn:_

_**Dead or alive**_

_**Wanted**_

_Quinn:_

_**Wanted!**_

_**Dead or aliiiiive!**_

_Puck:_

_**And i walk these streets**_

_**A loaded six string on my back**_

_**I play for keep,**_

_**'cause i might not make it back**_

_Puck:_

_**I been everywhere**_

Puck smirked at the audience cause he knows they are doing good and just maybe Quinn will let him have a little something cause man she looks hot with her tight jeans and black t-shirt and her hair was hanging loose and she had smoky make up on, perfect for the song, he looked at Quinn when she started her next line. She makes her way to the front and her eyes found the diva's and Rachel's eyes were scanning Quinn's body she was captivated buy the blond and can't know why she didn't notice how she looked till now. Quinn winks at Rachel and continues.

_Quinn:_

_**And i'm standing tall**_

_**I've seen a million faces**_

_**And i've rocked 'em all**_

_Puck/Quinn:_

_**'cause i'm a cowboy**_

_**I got the night on my side**_

_**And i'm wanted**_

_Quinn:_

_**Wanted!**_

_**Dead or alive**_

When it came close to a finish Puck moved closer to Quinn and as he moved closer she moved away too the other people it looked like part of the show but Quinn did not want Puck close to her.

_Puck:_

_**And i ride**_

_Quinn:_

_**And i ride**_

_Puck/Quinn:_

_**Dead or alive**_

_Puck:_

_**I still drive**_

_Quinn:_

_**Still drive**_

_Puck/Quinn:_

_**Dead or alive**_

They finished strongly and everyone loved their performance. "Wow you two that was amazing" Mr. Schue clapped. "Now we have enough time for the last three you choose who goes next" and the teacher waited for the next performers.

Kurt and Blaine sang an old love song can I have this dance for the rest of my life. It was so sweet and done very well. People could see that they are in love. Kurt gave Blaine a quick kiss and they made their way back to their seats when the cheering died down.

Rachel wanted to sing next but Santana beat her to it. "Sorry midget I want to go first cause I got to get my kissing on. I missed Britts this morning" Santana winked at Rachel and she blushed and hoped the Latina wouldn't be mad at their performance it was Brittany's idea after all. They had another song planned where Mike could join them but he hurt his leg when he and Brittany were dancing. So it's just the diva and Brittany performing. Maybe Brittany will explain to the latina that it was not her idea.

Santana and Sam made their way to the front and the music to the song started Santana kicked off first:

Santana:

**Let's have some fun,**

**This beat is sick,**

**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick.**

**I wanna kiss you,**

**But if I do then I might miss you babe**

**It's complicated and stupid,**

**Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid,**

**Guess he wants to play,**

**Wants to play,**

**A love game,**

**A love game…**

Santana made her way to the chairs where everyone sat and dances sexily past everyone and when she came to Brittany she gave her a quick kiss and walked back to Sam and when he started to sing she stood behind him and placed her hands around his waist and made her way to his front again then he moved his hand from her shoulder down over her arm the released her when she moved forward again.

Sam:

**Hold me and love me**

**Just want to touch you for a minute**

**Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it,**

Santana:

**Let's have some fun, This beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick Don't think too much just bust that kick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**

Sam:

**Let's play a love game,**

**Play a love game,**

**Do you want love or you want fame?**

**Are you in the game?**

**Dans le love game?**

Sam walked back over to Santana and leaned his head down as if to sing only to her. Brittany looked to the latina and she mouthed the words "so hot" then the latina knew that Brittany wasn't mad at the sexiness of it where she touched Sam and he touched her. So they continue.

Sam:

**I'm on a mission,**

**And it involves some heavy touchin' yeah.**

**You've indicated your interest,**

Sam rests his hand on her abdomen while he sang his part, Santana moved to his left and they swayed sexily with the next lines.

Sam/Santana:

**I'm educated in sex, yes.**

**And now I want it bad,**

**Want it bad.**

**A love game,**

**A love game.**

Santana:

**Hold me and love me,**

**Just want to touch you for a minute,**

**Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it, Let's have some fun, This beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick, Don't think too much just bust that kick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**

Sam:

**Let's play a love game,**

**Play a love game**

**Do you want love or you want fame?**

**Are you in the game?**

**Dans le love game?**

Sam/Santana:

**I can see you staring there from across the block with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh, The story of us it always starts the same with a boy and a girl and a huh and a game!**

**And a game**

**And a game**

**And a game**

**A love game….**

When the song ended everyone cheered that really was sexy. Brittany ran over to Santana and promised to reward her properly for that hot number and the Latinas eyes darken and she can't wait for the final performance to finish. "You are really hot Sam" Brittany told him and he blushed and said thanks and sat down with everyone else.

"No it's our turn Mr. Schue" "Yes Brittany of sure thing you may start with Rachel anytime and I must add that was great Sam, Santana not too sexy. They just smiled and Santana rolled her eyes at the teacher and sat down. Rachel made her way to Brittany and said "Brittany are you sure Santana won't kill me I don't want trouble when I touch you like that?" Brittany saw Rachel really panicked and walked over to her girlfriend "San, me and Rachie is gonna do a sexy dance like you and Sam alright now don't be jealous because I am all yours if you do no lady kisses from me" she kissed the latina when she just nodded. Happy with herself she takes her place and Rachel tells her thanks and motions the band to start:

Rachel:

**Te amo, te amo**

**she says to me**

**I hear the pain in her voice..**

**then we danced underneath the candelabra she takes the lead that's when I saw it in her eyes, it's over**

As Rachel san that part Brittany makes her way slowly to her and began dancing basically on Rachel. Brittany places her hands over Rachel's ribs just under her breasts and the diva almost stops singing when the blond moves her hands up and down as if to beg her not to leave. And Rachel enjoys it she cannot lie. And she starts thinking she doesn't really like boys all that much anymore. Brittany suddenly takes Rachel and puts her hand into hers and the other on her waist and they begin this sexy tango sort of dance while singing the next lines.

Brittany/Rachel

**Then she said te amo**

**then she put her hand around me waist**

**I told her no,**

**She cried te amo**

**I told her I'm not gonna run away**

**but let me go**

**My soul is awry,**

**without asking why**

**I said te amo,**

**wish somebody'd tell me what she said?**

**Don't it mean I love you**

**Think it means I love you**

**Don't it mean I love you**

All the guys were looking at the pair in surprise but is quickly turning to being turned on, well except for Kurt and Blaine obviously. Santana can't help but feel very turned on, Berry really was sexy, even though the latina is jealous but she can't help but want to watch the song further. She shifts in her seat trying to ease the ache of being so turned on.

Brittany:

**Te amo, te amo,**

**She's scared to breathe**

**I hold her hand, I got no choice uh**

**Pulled me out on the beach, danced in the water, I start to leave She's begging me and asking why its over**

Brittany/Rachel

**Then she said te amo**

**then she put her hand around me waist**

**I told her no,**

**She cried te amo**

**I told her I'm not gonna run away**

**but let me go**

**My soul is awry,**

**without asking why**

**I said te amo,**

**wish somebody'd tell me what she said?**

**Don't it mean I love you**

**Think it means I love you**

**Don't it mean I love you**

They continue to dance with each other and grind softly and Brittany again pushes herself into Rachel's front and when Rachel's next line starts she gently pushes Brittany back and sways toward her again, standing behind Brittany Rachel brings her hand around and place it on the dancers stomach.

Rachel:

**Listen we can dance,**

**but you gotta watch your hands**

**watch me all night, I'm movin' to the night because I understand that we all need love and I'm not afraid to feel the love but I don't feel that way**

By now everyone softly joins the chorus along with the two in front, so they begin their sexy tango again while singing.

Brittany/Rachel:

**Then she said te amo**

**then she put her hand around me waist**

**I told her no,**

**She cried te amo**

**I told her I'm not gonna run away**

**but let me go**

**My soul is awry,**

**without asking why**

Rachel:

**I said te amo,**

**wish somebody'd tell me what she said?**

**Don't it mean I love you**

**Think it means I love you**

**Don't it mean I love you**

Brittany:

**Think it means I love you,**

**Te amo**

**Te amo**

**Don't it means I love you**

When the song got to the last part Brittany drops Rachel's hand and walks away like a sad lover that never will have the one she wants. When it was over everyone cheered and finally Rachel makes eye contact with Quinn and saw that her eyes were also darker but didn't have time to think what it means because she was being tackled into a bear hug by Brittany "That was so awesome Rach we should totally sing together again. "Anytime Brittany" Rachel made her way to Quinn and sits down next to her. Before Mr. Schue could dismiss them Santana drags Brittany away to probably to the locker room. "Well I don't know where they have gone to but that was good performances guys now I know you will work together very well in the future and we will beat the competition at nationals. Now you guys can go home and enjoy the weekend. Bye guys" Everyone left and Quinn turned to Rachel and asked if she wanted to go to the park or something. "I would love to Quinn" Rachel gave Quinn one of her I'm very happy smiles. "Great we can go get something to eat at that crappy vegan… I mean awesome vegan place" Quinn laughed at herself and Rachel laughed along. Quinn really tried to be nice to her. "The song you and Puck sang was done well Quinn I liked this more than the one from the movie." "Thanks Berry, you weren't so bad either." Rachel scoffed and Quinn laughed.

They made their way to the divas car and they were off to the vegan place then the park. They enjoyed each other's company more than they will admit but they are for now just happy to be friends with one another.

**AN2: alright this chapter is shorter than the others but I wanted to update asap. Next we will have "date" in the park and ill see what else lol. Please let me know what you guys think and like to see happening? **


	5. Chapter four : Party At Mercedes's

**AN: so in this story Puck is the ass, I don't want to write him as anything else I liked him in the Faberry stories I read but in mine he is an ass lol. To my guest reviewer I don't like Brody or Jessie either but I want to do something else with this story, Jessie will stay awhile, I not sure about Brody yet, thanks for the review. And thank you guys for the follows and favs. I really hope you like this chapter guys it's kind of filled with smut.**

**Other: it's a FABERRY AU**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the pc/phone I'm writing on. And all typing errors are mine.

**Chapter four: party at Mercedes's, no regrets**

A couple of weeks passed since their performances in glee. In those two weeks Quinn and Rachel's friendship escalated, they texted always when they had the chance and if they didn't text each other they would be in the others company. Santana notices this and because Quinn is her best friend apart from Brittany she makes sure to keep them in their little world.

Quinn may not know it but the latina knew more about Quinn and her home life than she is letting on. The latina didn't always like Rachel but from the looks of it she makes Quinn happy, and a happy Quinn is good enough for Santana.

The whole of the glee club were indeed a bit closer like Mr. Schue thought they would. That assignment did them good. And he wants to let them pick songs for nationals this year and he trusts them to pick great songs and perform them well so they can have the national title like they all wanted. He notice Quinn and Rachel's friendship blooming and he always thought they hated each other, clearly not, they always sat together and always drive each other around.

So he made a choice to let them sing together again, he will come up with another assignment for the duet at nationals. "Will? What's on your mind? You were deep in thought there. And if it's to do with the wedding we can talk about it." Emma said worrying about why Will was so quiet now.

"Hey Emma, no it's not the wedding I want to get married to you as soon as possible, I cannot wait for you to be my wife. I was thinking about Quinn actually." He kisses his fiancé on the forehead. "What about her Will?"

"Well she has been this mean miserable person throughout high school and I think something may be going on at home with her but she won't talk about it and now suddenly she is friends with Rachel and those two never got along. I am just scared it's another prank and Rachel may get hurt, but I have to say she looks happier now so I don't know." He sighed.

"You worry too much Will, Quinn has been coming to see me for the last week and all I can tell you is that she tells me she really is happier with Rachel in her life. She does not talk about deep personal things and sometimes she just sits there but these girls are good for each other."

Emma hugs Will and makes her way to her office.

Mr. Schue watches her leave and feels better after hearing that and thinks his plan will work well. So he makes his way to his Spanish class.

"Wait up guys!" Mercedes yells after Tina and Kurt, the two were making their way to class. "Hello Mercedes what's up?' Kurt asks. "I wanna have a girl's night and Kurt my man you are one of us, are you in Tina?" the dark diva asks excitedly.

"I am in for sure in, thanks for inviting me who else is going? Should I bring anything?" Tina likes parties and wonders who will be going.

"Well I think it should be just us girls in glee club. The boys can do their own thing if they want besides its much safer if it's just girls and booze at a party." Mercedes laughs.

"Oh this is so exciting Mercedes ill round up the other girls." Kurt already went to find the other girls. Mercedes and Tina just shake their head at their honorary girl.

By lunch time Kurt already got all the girls to go, Santana wouldn't go without Brittany and Brittany wouldn't go with Rachel and Quinn didn't want to be anywhere but with Rachel so hence why everyone agreed to go, she just needed to convince her mother that it will be a study night. All the girls were now at the lunch table discussing plans for the night.

"So girls, it's not going to be a boring girls night we are gonna have fun, drinking games, music, movies, swimming and anything else you would like to do," Mercedes added excitedly.

The girls agreed that it would be fun no matter what, Santana and Brittany would probably just spend the night making out somewhere. And Tina, Kurt and Mercedes would make sure of the catering, before Rachel could say something about her diet requirements Quinn spoke up.

"Kurt, Tina whoever just please make sure to get some vegan food for Rachel?"

"Yes sure thing Quinn," Tina added.

"I will bring us something stronger than wine coolers, my dads trusts me not to get out of hand." The diva said still not believing they are actually going to a girls only party.

"Excuse me guys I have to go but I will see you all later," Quinn said while getting up and leaving. No one knew why she just got up and left but Rachel was the first to go after the cheerleader. "Quinn? Wait please."

"What is it Rachel?" Quinn was surprised by her tone, she didn't need to take her mood out on Rachel. "I am sorry I didn't mean to sound like a bitch."

"What is wrong Quinn? I can help?" the diva looked hopeful so Quinn told her.

"Listen Rachel my mother is strict and by strict I mean she is a super bitch, she won't let me go to this party." Rachel didn't understand why Quinn was this pissed maybe her mom really was too strict, but something else must be wrong for Quinn to be upset about a possible no.

"Let me go to your house with you, no one can resist when I put on my acting skills I will make sure you go to this party." Rachel was rather proud of herself, her acting skills were good. But Quinn didn't know if her mother knew about the Berries and even if she knew the men maybe she didn't know Rachel so she agrees to let Rachel go to her house and ask her to go to this 'study group' sleepover they are having.

"Thanks Berry, it may work you know, you're acting is not so bad," Quinn winked at the diva and saw the blush creeping up the singers face.

The rest of the day went well, and the girls were so excited for the night ahead, they all made their way to their homes to gather the needed items for the night. Rachel followed Quinn to her home and the whole way the cheerleader prayed her mother didn't know Rachel. They got out of their cars and walked to the door, Quinn went in first and motioned for Rachel to follow. Her mother was home she took leave about a week ago.

"Afternoon mother, this is Rachel B…Rachel, she is my friend from school, Rachel this is my mother Judy Fabray." Rachel walked forward to greet Quinn's mom. Judy could swear that this girl's name sounds familiar but couldn't place her anywhere.

Judy looked to Quinn and she could swear that the look Quinn was giving Rachel was that of a person being in love, but she shook her head she knew they raised their daughter not to be sinful and chooses not to believe that, that look was the look you give your loved one. The diva's voice interrupted Judy's thoughts,

"Hello Mrs. Fabray, my name is Rachel and I am a friend of your daughter, we have this important assignment for school and our class has been paired into groups of four, it counts as half our grade so I was wondering if Quinn could join me and our two other friends for the night so we can get assignment done?." Judy studied this girl for a moment and for the life of her could not find a trace of a lie so she had no choice but to agree on one condition.

"I will agree for her to go, but I shall not let my daughter go if those filthy homosexual girls will be there, it's that latin girl and the blond, my daughter will not be associated with filth like that, who else is going to be there?"

If Rachel was shocked she didn't show it, she had to keep a straight face otherwise Judy won't let her daughter go, and finally Rachel can understand why Quinn was so upset earlier today, she glanced at Quinn and saw that she was on the verge of crying but held it together. Rachel was deeply hurt by the woman's words after all her fathers fall under the same hate she has for Santana and Brittany, and she understands now why Quinn didn't say her last name, it was to protect her from the hate this woman has.

Suddenly the diva feels the need to get out, this house is suffocating her so she agrees to play it cool and lie further for Quinn's sake "I can assure you Mrs. Fabray, it will be Quinn and I and Tina and Mercedes, her mother will be there too.

Quinn could see that it was killing the diva when her mother said those disgusting words but she was holding on for Quinn's sake, if it were her she would have bailed but no, the diva stays and continues to convince her mom with lies and she had to praise Rachel's acting skills.

She still felt very bad that she even let Rachel hear this, but she really looked forward to spend time away from home.

"Very well Rachel, I will let Quinn go study, but there will be dire consequences if I find out that it was a lie, do you girls understand me?" Judy asked still not hundred percent sure that it was the truth but she had to let Quinn go, she won't have her daughter's grades slip.

The two girls both said at the same time "Yes Mother" "Yes Mrs. Fabray". Judy excused the girls and Quinn went upstairs to pack an overnight bag, Rachel followed her to her room a couple steps behind. Quinn just sank down on her bed and placed her head in her hands when she heard the diva come in she was apologizing without pause.

"Rachel I am so very sorry that you had to meet that woman, I will never put you through that again please don't be upset and I am sorry you had to lie and I am sorry that she said those ugly things about homosexuals and I am just sorry…"

"Quinn?" Rachel knelt in front of Quinn and took the cheerleaders hands in hers, she places one hand on Quinn's cheek and Quinn finally looked into very expressive and sincere chocolate eyes.

Rachel rubbed tiny comforting circles on the upset girls cheek and felt Quinn lean into her touch, she let a tear fall and Rachel caught it with her thumb, wiping it away. Quinn can't believe how comforting the diva's touch was and she was supposed to comfort the diva not this way around, but she leaned into the touch anyway and gripped Rachel's hand tighter.

"Quinn, I am not going to lie what your mother said was hurtful..," a sob escaped the cheerleader and Rachel lifted her chin to make Quinn look into her eyes, "But I know it is not you alright? You didn't make her say that, and in fact you tried to protect me by not mentioning my last name who knows what would have happened if she knew that. So please don't be upset, I am glad you get to spend a night away from here. Now let's get out shall we?" Rachel shifted to get up but was pulled basically onto Quinn's lap a moment later was enveloped by a tight hug and a whisper in her ear

"Thank you Rach." Those three words held so much meaning Rachel put her arms around Quinn and hugged her back. "It is a pleasure Quinn."

Rachel pulled back to get up but before she could let go of Quinn hazel eyes locked onto hers and there were so many things swimming in those eyes that it was overwhelming. Quinn had this strong magnetic pull toward the diva and she tried to fight it but now after this moment she didn't care

"Rach…." She whispered and leaned her head forward. Still in Quinn's arms Rachel was powerless to resist, she ignored the voice that told her o pull away, she stared at Quinn's lips and looked back into hazel eyes and saw the conflict in them. Quinn was so beautiful, and currently they were sharing the same breath but neither made a move to close the gap, too scared the other will pull away.

Quinn's hands found their way to the diva's waist on their own accord and Rachel gasped and closed her eyes, she leaned her forehead against Quinn's and her hand resting now on the cheerleaders cheek again this time to pull her face forward so they can have what they want. Rachel's lips ghosted so softly over Quinn's that she could barely feel them but the spark was electrifying at the same time, the cheerleaders hands gripped the diva's waist tighter and she closed the little gap they had and her lips was fully on the diva's, Rachel snaked her arms around Quinn's neck and a soft moan escaped her lips when she felt Quinn's tongue swiping at her bottom lip begging her for access to her mouth and when it was granted they both felt the kiss all the way to their toes, they didn't fight for dominance they explored each other slowly, passionately.

Quinn pulled Rachel to her that she was now fully on Quinn's lap, never breaking contact from the kiss the cheerleader moved her hands so that she was cupping Rachel's face and gently sucked on her bottom lip.

The diva can honestly say she never felt something so strongly and she doesn't want it to end, so when Quinn's tongue entered her mouth again she greedily kissed back she let Quinn take control, and damn Quinn was by far the best kisser ever, she didn't know how many emotions can one person feel with a kiss, she got butterflies, she got aroused she felt like she won't get enough so many things and so she pushed her tongue into Quinn's mouth.

Surprised by the sudden but very good change in the kiss Quinn let out a moan when she felt Rachel taking control of the kiss. She just couldn't stop this from happening and she is not so sure she would stop it even if she could, her one hand fell away from Rachel's face and made its way to her hip as the kiss continued passionately Quinn toyed with the hem of the diva's shirt.

She moved her hand under and let out a moan into Rachel's mouth when she felt the divas skin under the shirt, she moved her hand to rest on the small of the diva's back.

Just as Rachel leaned into Quinn they were ripped out of their bubble by Judy's voice. "Girls does it take that long to pack an overnight bag? Hurry up will you."

Rachel jumped out of Quinn's grasp and stood back a few steps with a hand to her lips and darkened eyes. To surprised to say anything.

If it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation Quinn would have laughed at the speechless diva, who knew that it would take a kiss like that to shut her up. But Quinn does not laugh with equally darkened eyes she looks at the diva and goes over what just happened. She doesn't know how to feel now, but one thing is for sure those feelings and those lips and hands and feeling that tiny body lean into hers, did not mean nothing. It was the best feelings she had ever and would not change them for the world.

She was just not ready to fully except what they meant, not after her mother spoke so badly of Santana and Brittany. She sees Rachel is still quiet with her fingers to her lips and gets up to go to the diva.

"Quinn..," Rachel was truly speechless, she knows she was attracted to the cheerleader but did not know how much till after that kiss, she never felt anything like it, and she was scared Quinn will say she regretted it and start yelling at her to get out and will make her life hell again.

"Quinn…, I am sorr…," she was stopped when Quinn stood right in front of her in her breathing space and did the exact opposite of what the diva thought she would do. She placed a small peck on the divas lips and cupped her cheeks. Quinn surprised herself by doing that but she was scared, Rachel looked like she was about to run and Quinn knew she couldn't let that happen.

"Shhh Rach.., don't be sorry but let's not talk about it here alright?" Rachel was happy that Quinn didn't chase her away and understood why they need to talk about it and not here at her house.

So Rachel just nodded and Quinn went to throw a few things in her bag. She knew they did in fact need to talk about what just happened but right now they needed to get out of this house; she prays that Rachel will understand what she will have to say. Quinn was still scared of what it meant and she can't believe that she felt all those feelings kissing a girl, Rachel of all girls, from the family that her parents wanted to get out of Lima.

But Quinn couldn't find bad in the kiss, not with those amazing feelings she had, so she decides to play it by ear. And not let the diva out of her life.

The girls quickly made their way to Rachel's car, they decided it was best to take one car and Rachel promised to bring Quinn back.

Quinn was silent in the car as was Rachel, both going over what happened and neither could come up with a conclusion that it was wrong only that it was the best thing they both have ever felt.

Rachel knew Quinn would have a hard time accepting that she kissed a girl considering what Rachel went through just now with her mom she thinks Quinn's mom will kill her if she found out her daughter is involved with a girl. And she promised to not just abandon Quinn if she wants to explore their feelings further.

Because she really wanted to explore these feelings she has toward the cheerleader, she thinks they may have always been there and were awakened by that kiss. Rachel quickly glances at Quinn and focuses on the road ahead smiling.

Quinn was having an internal battle, she wanted to explore her feelings further and knows she can't, if her mom finds out she might harm the diva and Quinn didn't want that to happen. But on the other hand Quinn wanted to be selfish and have the diva in secret but that won't be the right thing to propose to the diva, what if she saw Quinn as a coward? And one side of her is telling her to ignore everyone and just be with Rachel. But she knows she can't do that, they really did need to talk about it.

Quinn didn't know that she was that attracted to the diva till the kiss and now she keeps craving more. She just hopes that everything works out for them to be happy.

Neither girl notices time flying and sees that they have arrived at their destination. Hazel eyes find chocolate ones and they smile at each other, a sign that they are ok, that the kiss although great didn't ruin the fragile friendship they formed.

Quinn gets out the car and goes to get their bags from the trunk. Neither girl fully notices the act of chivalry from the blond, they are still deep in thought about that amazing kiss. When they reach the door of Mercedes's house Brittany answered the door already in swimwear.

"Hey you two I thought you weren't coming anymore." Brittany really worried about that.

"No Britt, we wouldn't miss it for the world." Quinn smiled at the happy blond.

They were still standing by the door when they heard Mercedes's voice "Hi you two come in before it gets dark." She laughed at her own lame joke apparently they started drinking already. Quinn and Rachel laugh softly and make their way inside, Brittany already back in her seat on the Latina's lap. Kurt is in the kitchen making drinks and Tina is assisting him.

When they went to sit down and Santana gave a sexy whistle "Damn Q why do you look like you just made out?" Quinn was grateful that only they heard that and she blushed, and ducked her head. Santana was only kidding but from the reaction of the two girls she hit the nail on the head.

"Damn, you two bitches did make out that's so rich, so how was it Berry, Quinn?" the girls blushed deeper. And the Latina received a scold from the blond cheerleader in her lap. "San leave them alone." A simple line caused the Latina to shut up and smile almost apologetically, but Quinn knew that's not the end of the teasing, she is just grateful to avoid talking about it for now. She wants to talk to Rachel first.

Kurt brought over their drinks and they all gathered around the table for a game of poker and almost every other card game that can be played. Kurt can feel tension in the air but ignores it because he thinks it may be the alcohol that's speaking.

Quinn doesn't focus on other things except Rachel, she loves how Rachel pouts when she loses. And Santana told her to make herself less obvious if she doesn't want the other kids to know cause in her words "Q, your gay is showing." And Quinn really does try to be less obvious but found it too hard.

After a couple hours of card games Mercedes and Tina suggest they go for a swim before the sun disappears completely and Quinn thinks it's a great idea to cool down. And boy she will find out how wrong she was. Everyone got dressed in their swimwear and Santana whispered to Brittany that she needs to distract Quinn while she gets Rachel dressed. Brittany also smiles at the idea alcohol already taken over her sane side.

"Santana, this isn't swimwear this is being practically naked!" a shocked Rachel tries to cover up. "Come on Berry you are hot for real, you shouldn't hide this under your clothes I mean I could show you a thing or two," Santana winked and laughed at Rachel when she really looked shocked.

"Calm down Berry I won't cheat on Britts, well we could have a threesome." Rachel was speechless and Santana told her to get her ass downstairs when she gets out of her coma and walks out laughing.

Rachel can't believe that Santana found her hot enough to even suggest a threesome. And the diva truly thinks she may be more gay than bisexual because suddenly she notices everything about a girl, Quinn was the most beautiful and even hot but she can't help but feel aroused when the latina suggested they have sex and even though she may not be ready, she thinks about a naked on top of her taking her.

She gets that pleasurable ache in her lower region and stops her train of thought and looks at herself in the mirror. She was flushed, eyes darkened and a fast beating heart. Quinn really did a number on her with that kiss. And the diva wants more.

"Where is Rachie San?" Brittany asks but she already knew. The rest of the girls and Kurt asks the same when Rachel comes outside with a towel around her. They smile and continue to do what they were busy with Kurt was tanning on a chair and Mercedes and Tina were still putting on sunscreen. "I wonder what is going on with Quinn, she has been distracted the whole afternoon?"

Tina asks Mercedes. "Well girl maybe she got a problem you can never tell with her, but I know she ain't sad or something. She is a bitch when she is sad cause she doesn't wanna show her feelings, I don't know." The dark diva replies.

"Well we will have to wait and see then." And they finish putting on sunscreen and got into the pool.

"Hey Kurt, put on the radio man." Santana yells from across the pool. Kurt turns on the radio and lays back on the chair.

"Are you not swimming Kurt?" Mercedes asks from the pool.

"No I want to stay out of the water thank you." By now Santana and Brittany jumped in the pool. Rachel still has the towel around her. "You two bitches better get in here or I will fetch you myself." The Latina threatened. Quinn looks to Rachel and says "Might as well, she will really throw us in." and laughs. She stood up and takes her jean shorts off and Rachel stared at the wonder that is Quinn Fabray.

She had on a light blue strapless bikini and it fit perfectly Rachel's eyes traced over every curve from head to toe she studies Quinn's body. Rachel's mouth goes dry when she looks over Quinn's breasts and traveling lower. She stares at the part of Quinn that the bikini covers and her eyes instantly darken and she gets that pleasurable ache between her thighs. Quinn thinks she enjoys Rachel checking her out and loves how Rachel's eyes travel over her body as if were her hands and she yet again leaves the verbose diva speechless.

Just before she can say anything Rachel drops her towel.

Rachel only dropped her towel because of two reasons, one, she needed to get into the pool to cool off before she burns out Quinn does things to her she didn't know possible, two, she simply couldn't grip it anymore. So she keeps eye contact with Quinn but finds that the cheerleaders eyes are scanning her now, she walks slowly toward Quinn.

Quinn almost faints, she has never seen a bikini that small and yet it covers everything that needs covering but at the same time she can still see how perfect Rachel's breasts look, the blood red bikini was hugging Rachel's body and Quinn just pictures taking it off the diva without being able to say something the diva passed Quinn and gave her a shy smile before getting into the pool. Maybe it's the alcohol but Quinn has never seen anything more perfect.

Thankfully for the girls Santana is the only one who noticed the eye fucking and mentally pats herself on the back for picking out Berry's bikini. "You're so clever San," and Brittany gives her girlfriend a kiss. And like that The Latina's mind is only on Brittany.

Quinn finally snaps out of her Berry induced coma and turns around to see her smirks at her. It must be the alcohol but she gets into the water and has every intention of kissing the smirk of Rachel's face but is stopped by Tina's lame suggestion of water volleyball. And thinks it may be for the best, she doesn't wanna put on a show for her friends.

Rachel is both relieved and pissed at the interruption. What is wrong with Quinn and her suddenly? It's like a switch and they can't stop to think about the other. She gets butterflies every time she thinks of Quinn's lips against hers. And she likes it.

The sun had gone down and everyone made their way inside, they had dinner and Rachel had her vegan dinner thanks to Quinn for telling Kurt that. So they ate and talked about glee and school and boys, well Mercedes, Tina and Kurt talked about boys. They had more drinks and thought of playing beer pong. Music was playing in the background and Rachel started to sing along after a couple of rounds of beer pong, she wasn't good at this game either. Well no one was after an afternoon of drinking. So Mercedes and Kurt were already drunk and laughing at their cups and Kurt commented on how awful the design is.

Mercedes agrees but says the color is all wrong. Tina shakes her head laughing at them she was also drunk but handled it better, she started to miss Mike and said goodnight to everyone, going upstairs to call her boyfriend.

Santana and Brittany were nowhere to be found, they probably were christening Mercedes's parents bed, they had a record to have sex on every available object or they were just plain horny for each other all the time. So no one ever questioned why or where, they just knew.

Quinn was watching a movie with Rachel, it was a musical so Rachel was watching and Quinn was watching Rachel. After half an hour Kurt and Mercedes passed out on the sofa next to them. So from all the watching Quinn got a little hot, she decides to go swim again, she got up and noticed Rachel staring at her, she leant down and whispered in Rachel's ear,

"Remember you owe me Berry and I'm redeeming it now, swim with me." Rachel immediately had shivers running down her back that wasn't a question from Quinn. The alcohol really affects the logic decisions because she shouldn't follow Quinn but she does so anyway she cannot help herself.

She nods her head Quinn smiles as if winning the lottery.

Without another word she walks outside and strips herself down to her bikini again, and every moment she feels the diva's eyes on her. Rachel quickly makes her way toward Quinn and gets out of her t-shirt and follows Quinn into the pool. The water wasn't cold it was a nice temperature. Rachel thinks she died and gone to heaven because Quinn ducks under the water and when she resurfaces Rachel lost her ability to speak, before her was the most beautiful sight she ever seen. Quinn standing in the water, it reached her waist and the moonlight highlighted the goddess before her, stands of hair clinging to her face and those hazel eyes piercing her.

Without saying anything Quinn walks toward Rachel where she stood in the water. She was in Rachel's breathing space again so very close to her lips, Quinn brings her hand up to cup the divas face, Rachel feels the water trailing down her neck after Quinn's had was placed on her cheek, a soft moan escapes Rachel's lips when she sees Quinn's eyes darken and focus on her mouth, she traces the divas lips with her thumb. Alcohol or not Rachel wants Quinn to kiss her again. At the sound of Rachel's soft moan, Quinn loses her control and crashes her lips against the divas. It wasn't a slow sweet passionate kiss like earlier before.

This was a alcohol driven, full of lust kiss their tongues this time did battle for dominance and neither girl knew who wins. Rachel wraps her arms around Quinn's neck and the cheerleader places her hands on the divas hips and slowly backs her toward the side of the pool. They continue their kiss and Rachel sucks Quinn's bottom lip, and Quinn moans when the diva bites her lip softly and licks over it to sooth it before pushing into Quinn's mouth again.

Rachel's back hits the side of the pool and Quinn runs her hands down the divas back and rest them on her ass and they both moan from the feeling. Quinn lifts Rachel up and she sits on the side of the pool.

Quinn breaks their kiss for a second only to settle her body between Rachel's legs, the diva wraps her legs around Quinn's waist and pulls her closer and she lets out a sexy moan when she feels the cheerleader's skin touch her where she wanted her the most, Quinn kisses Rachel again and quickly deepens it needing to taste the divas mouth again. She kisses her way down Rachel's jaw line down to her throat, the diva throws her head back and Quinn relishes the extra room and she sucks on Rachel's pulse point leaving a mark. Rachel did not care at this point her body wanted more so her hands began to roam over Quinn, first her neck then they moved down to her collar bone and Quinn breaks her mouth from Rachel's neck to stare into chocolate eyes that were asking the question.

Quinn nods and without further thought Rachel cups Quinn's breasts in her hands.

They both let out a moan, and Rachel massages Quinn's breasts before dipping inside the strapless top and she moves the garment down to reveal the wonder she had in her hands a moment ago. Rachel released her legs from around Quinn and got back in the water, palming one breast in her hand and running her thumb over a hardening nipple and her mouth latches on to the other nipple, she massages the cheerleaders nipple with her tongue,

"Oh God Rachel." Quinn moaned and Rachel switched breasts and Quinn could feel how wet she is, even being in the pool. Suddenly the roles reverse and Rachel finds herself back on the edge of the pool wall and her bikini top drifting to the deep end. She doesn't have time to think because Quinn's mouth is on hers again and she moans into Quinn's mouth when the cheerleader palms her breasts and teases her nipples with her thumbs.

"Qu…,QQUINNN! Rachel screams her name when she takes a nipple between her teeth before closing her lips around it and sucked. The girls didn't even care if they were heard but luckily the other girls and Kurt were passed out, and Santana and Brittany were somewhere.

All that was going through their minds besides the wonder in front of them is how come they never before realized that they were attracted to the other, they couldn't stop themselves and the alcohol in their systems didn't make the decision to stop easier in fact it drove them forward.

Rachel brings Quinn's face level with hers and kisses her again the kiss is deepened by Quinn and Rachel gives Quinn the lead.

"Rach…, I.., I can't stoppp if I don't stop now." The cheerleader said between heated kisses. The logical part of Rachel's brain tells her it's too fast and they shouldn't be doing it and they shouldn't be doing in here in the open as their first time.

But then the extremely aroused and alcohol induced part of her brain tells her to keep going it could be the last time that they get this chance Quinn may realize she made a mistake and run off, and that they only have tonight, tomorrow was another day.

She throws caution to the wind and wraps her legs around Quinn's waist again and kisses Quinn's forehead before bringing her mouth to her ear.

"I don't want you to stop." and kisses Quinn deeply again. Quinn practically growls into the divas mouth when she heard those words so Quinn lifts Rachel up and carries her to the shallow end of the pool and lays her down on the top step and the water just reaches over Rachel's navel, her head resting on the side of the pool. Not the most comfortable but being this turned on it didn't matter.

Quinn discarded her top and settled between Rachel's legs and kisses her way from above Rachel's navel to her breasts again and her mouth after, they continue their make out session with hands roaming and touching everywhere. When Quinn's hand snakes its way between their bodies a hand to her wrist stops her,

"Quinn?" the cheerleader looked like she did wrong but Rachel's words sooths her racing thoughts,

"Together Quinn?" and she immediately understood what Rachel meant so she gets up from her position and throws the towel on the grass beside the pool. Quinn holds out her hand to help Rachel out of the pool.

Even through her alcohol induced mind she thinks to make it somewhat special after all it is their first time. But she is way too turned on to stop now since Rachel told her she doesn't want to stop. She takes the divas hand and guides her to the makeshift bed, consisting of two towels. She lays Rachel down and again settles between her legs and kisses her passionately, Quinn rests her weight on her elbows and deepens the kiss, like they have a mind of their own Rachel's hips buck up and starts grinding into Quinn, and with the feeling of Rachel against her she bites down on Rachel's bottom lip which rewarded her with a low groan of pleasure.

Quinn brings her hand to Rachel's centre cupping it through the elastic blood red panties and Rachel bucks her hips again, "Quinn, stop teasing me so...," Rachel didn't finish because Quinn took off the last remaining item and the diva was bared to Quinn's eyes which seemed to grow darker even more so than before, she moves back to look at Rachel properly and runs her fingers through Rachel's folds and another loud moan leaves Rachel's mouth and Quinn swallows the next moan with a kiss when her fingers finds Rachel's clit, and this time she moans and brings her hand to her mouth to taste Rachel's arousal and Rachel lets out a animalistic growl.

"OH MY…, FUCK QUINN!""You are wearing too much." Rachel growls afterward.

Quinn takes off her remaining items of clothing and Rachel stares at Quinn, she was perfect. Rachel pulls the cheerleader back on top of her and runs her fingers through Quinn's wetness, and Quinn kisses her again and finds the divas centre again, they both find the others clit and they start a slow sweet torturous circular rubbing. They are moaning between kisses, harder rubbing, dipping down to gather some wetness, before trailing back up.

"Together Rach?" Quinn asks Rachel between their moans of pleasure. Rachel leans up to give Quinn a sweet kiss before replying "Together Quinn" with those simple words they push two fingers into the other and for a moment just stayed still loving the feeling of being filled, once Quinn sees that Rachel got use to the feeling of her fingers she began to move, sliding them out before going back in and as she removes her fingers she curls them upward to find the spot that makes Rachel's body sake with pleasure.

Rachel is amazed at how good this feels when someone else is touching you she moves her fingers in and out of Quinn equally slow as Quinn is moving in her, she motions with her hand for Quinn to spread herself a little wider, Quinn complies and Rachel pushes her fingers back in deep.

"Fffuck me Rach, that's so good" Quinn moaned into a kiss.

"Quinnn I'm so close..,." they both moved faster and harder Quinn was on the edge when Rachel pushed into her one final time and it sent her flying over the edge as her orgasm hit, the moan Rachel hears plus having Quinn's fingers still buried in her sent her over right after the cheerleader, Quinn removes her fingers and collapses next to Rachel with her arm still over the divas stomach. She reaches over and gives the diva another passionate kiss.

She rolls onto her back and Rachel curls herself into Quinn's body she tangled their limbs together and rested her head on Quinn's chest listening to her heartbeat which is slowly returning to normal.

"Rach…,wow, that was incredible though I don't have someone else to compare to…,"

"Wait Quinn that was your first time too?" the diva asks sitting up looking at a equally surprised Quinn.

"What do you mean your first time too?" Quinn also sits up and looks at the diva "I guess we did go a little fast didn't we? Quinn chuckles, and stops when a sad Rachel looks at her,

"What's wrong Rachel?"

"Don't you see Quinn we were each other firsts and didn't even know it."

"Look Rachel, we know now but there is no going back now it's too late, do you regret it?"

Quinn was scared that Rachel may regret it and she looks down and her eyes start to water. She did not regret it, for all she knew her first time could have been with someone she didn't even like, at least she liked the diva and she was proud to be her first and to have her as her first too.

When Rachel sees Quinn on the brink of tears she quickly takes Quinn's face in her hands and forces the blond to meet her eyes, "Quinn listen to me, I do not regret giving myself to you, I regret not knowing it was both our firsts and I wanted it special but I still won't take it back."

She kisses the cheerleader softly on the lips. "Really? You won't take it back?" Quinn asks hopeful. "Never Quinn" and like that Quinn smiles at the diva and they both realize they are still naked so Quinn stands up and helps the diva up, then she wraps a towel around her and one around Rachel.

They walk as silently as possible to one of the guest rooms Mercedes said they can use earlier, they get dressed in their pj's and climb into bed after closing the door. Rachel again curled herself into Quinn and the cheerleader just held her close, she kissed her temple and Rachel let out a content sigh. "Quinn?" "Mhmm?" Quinn already half asleep answered. "We have a lot to talk about tomorrow?" Rachel asks. Quinn opens her eyes to look at the diva and saw concern in those beautiful chocolate eyes and answers the diva's unasked question, "Rachel I will not run away and regret it when the alcohol leaves my system, I was worried you would regret it, I agree we did move a little fast but I don't want to take it back, and yes we do have a lot to talk about." Rachel smiled at Quinn and the cheerleader pushed a strand of hair behind the divas ear and kissed her softly again.

Rachel rested her head back on Quinn's chest and fell asleep in her arms with no trace of regret in her. Quinn stared at the sleeping diva in her arms and wonders what she is going to do, she won't run away from the diva because now they are linked for life and she won't be cruel. They really do have a lot to talk about. But decided it was better to do so fully sober and when they are not so tired. Quinn kisses the divas forehead again and whispers "Goodnight Rachel." She was falling asleep with the diva in her arms. And both girls forgot that they left their bikini's outside scattered who knows where.

**AN2: Well I hope that didn't suck, I know it's kind of fast for them to have sex but still the moment was there, and they took it. I made this chapter extra long because I won't be updating this fast always. And please let me know what you guys think or if you have any ideas. Next will be the 'talk' and morning after.**


	6. Morning After

**AN: I want to clear up something, in the first chapter I stated that Quinn left before their romantic relationship could bloom. And that can mean a lot of things, like they only had a friends with benefits thing going on and it didn't bloom any further and they haven't told the other I love you or never expressed how much the other person means to them, whichever the case may be etc.. I just want to try something different with this story, might still be cliché lol. And what Quinn did was very wrong but you guys will understand why asap. Thank you guys for the follows, favs and reviews I love them. Now let's move on to the chapter.**

**Other: it's a FABERRY AU**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the pc/phone I'm writing on. And all typing errors are mine.

**Chapter five: morning after**

Santana woke up with the most amazing feeling, still thinking it might be a dream she opened her eyes to find her girlfriend with her head between her legs and she threw her head back and moaned so good. She wasn't a morning person but waking up to this with Brittany she would make an exception.

Actually she would do anything for the blond girl that has her heart. "Fuck me Britt...," the Latina moaned again. Brittany looked up for a moment and told her girlfriend like it was that obvious it was but the blonde lives in her own world, "I am Sanny, and you feel so good," and pushed into Santana.

After returning the favor a couple times the girls realize where they were. They don't really recall how they got there only the sex they had so they take in their surrounding with a laugh.

They were in Mercedes's garage which had a butler's pantry connected to it but right now they were on the pool table wrapped up in each other with a blanket under their heads, Santana came to the conclusion that they probably needed to Christian the pool table and they fell asleep on it. But they can't find it in them to regret it although later they will find that their aching limbs won't agree. The sun was barely out but the two were up and ready for the day, they showered and made their way hand in hand to the main house.

They passed the pool and Brittany spotted the red bikini top in the water and at the same time Santana saw laying by the side of the pool was the blue bikini bottoms, "Sanny those were on Rachie and Q before right?, Oh wait Sanny they shared lady kisses like we did maybe not as good as us but their stuff is everywhere and not on them, we should totally see if they are together San," Brittany said in one breath.

The Latina first thought there must be another explanation but soon she had a evil smirk thinking she will tease the dwarf and ice bitch endlessly, but first they need to confirm their suspicions. "I think you are right Britt, but we can't let anyone else know ok? It is our secret, Q is not ready to climb on a rainbow unicorn alright?" Santana was sweet but only with the blond.

Brittany nodded and asked the Latina if they can still go find them. To which Santana quickly agreed. She will protect Quinn in her way, she knows the head cheerleader is not ready to be out. And she probably is going to over think when waking up next to the midget.

"If we can have coffee first, my head is still killing me..," Sure Sanny you are so cute when you get all grumpy if you have a hangover. The Latina just mumbled something back and received a kiss then followed Brittany inside the house. But not before they picked up the discarded swimwear. Truthfully Santana didn't feel that hung-over but couldn't face a full on Quinn in panic mode while being hung-over herself. And judging by the carelessness of the swimwear being discarded and the fact that Quinn and Rachel had sex where anyone could have seen them and that they both probably took each other's V-cards they definitely were very drunk or maybe not but Santana will be there none the less, Quinn's her best friend after all. After coffee she will be prepared for world war three if there will be one.

Quinn started to wake up and for a minute didn't know where she was, she opened her eyes and lifted her head but immediately lay back and closed them again, the pain in her head was like someone standing on her brain, and her body felt heavy too she tried again to get up but felt a smaller body snuggle closer to her, then like a spark to gasoline she remembered where she was and what she did and with who.

And she tried to get out of bed without waking the sleeping diva, her foot caught the duvet and she fell forward and groaned in pain. In turn waking Rachel up, she got up too fast and felt dizzy so she lay back down and asked Quinn, "Quinn what is wrong and please be quiet my head is kill…, OH MY QUINN WHAT DID WE DO?!" Rachel panicked and shot out of bed again.

But the cheerleader got up and told her to sit. She went to the walk in bathroom and looked for some aspirin in the cabinet. She found them and took two with water and brought Rachel two as well. "Thank you Quinn and sorry you fell…,"

"Rachel do you remember anything from last night?" Quinn asks while praying she didn't forget she doesn't know why she wants the diva to remember but she does want her to remember.

"I don't think anyone would forget that Quinn," Rachel blushed and Quinn breathed a sigh of relieve. And enter the awkward silence, they keep quiet for a little while and ponder on their thoughts and thinking if the other thinks it's a mistake and regrets it. "Why did you say that like you didn't remember or something," Quinn rubs the back of her neck to hide the blush because she sounded like someone desperate and hopeful.

"Quinn I honestly don't have an answer to that, but I do remember everything… What does this mean Quinn?" Rachel said looking into Quinn's eyes and the cheerleader doesn't respond right away.

"Quinn..?," Rachel tries again.

"Rachel look I'm sorry, my voice is not catching up with my thoughts and I would like you to know that yes we were very drunk and yes we moved fast and like I told you last night I do not want to take it back. I had more fun with you in one day than I have in all my life. Do you understand me?" the diva nods to scared to say something, she thinks this is it, Quinn had sex with her and now she wants to go and say their friendship or whatever is over. But the cheerleader continues, "and just for the record I am not going to bail or run, but please understand my point, I can't, you have met my mother," Quinn was on the verge of crying and Rachel hugs Quinn into her.

The cheerleader buries her head in the divas neck and holds her in a tight embrace and Rachel rubs soothing circles on her back and Quinn moves so she is on Rachel's lap, and in that moment Rachel sees Quinn's request without asking it fully. She doesn't know the full extent of the cheerleader's home life but judging by the scar below her eye, and the few minutes she spent in the company of one Judy Fabray made the diva think that something bad happens when the doors are closed at the Fabray mansion.

Rachel hugs the blond in her arms tighter and Quinn lets the tears fall, it's hard for Rachel to see Quinn like this, she releases her hands around Quinn and cups her face with her hands and brings Quinn to the same eye level and places a soft kiss on the scar by her eye, and says,

"Quinn listen, I am sorry your parents are like that. You can open up to me about the things that are bothering you so much in your life? I need to understand you. And I need to know where we are going from here? Because I am really scared right now too, I can't go back to not having you in my life."

Quinn swallows her tears to speak clearly, "Rach…I don..I don't want you out of my life either, but I know with me being there in their house I can't even think about a relationship with a girl. And I really want to open up to you I just can't not right now, I can't even tell Santana, I'm that fucked up. I do know for a fact that I can't not have you around, a part of me wants to be so selfish and ask you to stay my friend, then my other side tells me I will be such a dick if I ask you to be my secret and not have things being official and still in secret, or just friends nothing more can happen, I would rather have you as a friend than not at all. And I am ranting aren't I? And probably not making sense"

The diva sat on the bed in silence during Quinn's rant, and she also went over everything that can happen, and if Quinn really is that scared of her parents then she believes her, she has met her mother and Judy was a cold woman. Rachel knew that Quinn couldn't have it easy otherwise she would have not cried so quickly. She will just be friends with her, it was better than not having the blond in her life at all.

They shared what a lot of people don't share. So Rachel said the only thing she could think of even though her heart tells her otherwise, "We will be friends Quinn, what happened will stay between us, and we work on our friendship alright, we need to work on it, I am just going to ask one thing from you and that is to not treat me like I'm nothing in school."

"I will never treat you badly again," This time Quinn holds an emotional diva, "I am so sorry that I did all those things to you Rach, I want to be a better person and you make me be a better person. And I am so very sorry that we have to keep what happened, a secret and that I can't let us be something more. Please forgive me."

"I can live with keeping it a secret to everyone else, I couldn't live with it if I had to pretend last night didn't happen. Although I never thought my first time would be on the side of a pool while being drunk and yet I won't change it for the world, Rachel smiled at Quinn.

"No regrets Rach, thank you, you know for everything, last night you made it special for me too," a blush creeps up Quinn's face. The Diva blushes at the memory too but gets that familiar ache whenever she thinks of the cheerleader but shakes her head smiling, "I need to thank you too Quinn, I don't know what came over us but I really enjoyed it, and the side of the pool wasn't so bad," Rachel stops talking when Quinn's eyes grew wide and she panics, "Quinn? What?"

"Uhm Rachel, we left our swimwear scattered everywhere and someone might see…..,"

She didn't get to finish her sentence because the door burst open "You Bitches better be dressed I don't need nasty visuals really," The Latina says while giving the girls a knowing smirk and walking in and sat down on the bed with their swimwear in her hands, "You know I almost fell in the pool to get these they were everywhere.."

Finally snapping out of their shock and blushing profusely they try to explain but Brittany's sweet voice stops them, "I am so happy for you guys you had some serious sexual tension all the time and now you don't have, I told San that we need to double date after I pulled my tongue….," With the Latina's hand clamping her mouth she didn't finish. "She is trying to say, that you could be glad we came across the bikinis. You know Mercedes won't keep quiet. And I know that you are not ready to announce your undying disgusting love to the world."

Both girls were grateful that it was Santana than came across the swimwear and even though she is a super bitch she had their backs, well Quinn's back. And at the Latina's statement of love they panicked. They really knew for sure that they had a lot to figure out.

Brittany had said to Santana that they should make the breakfast for everyone, and of course the Latina followed her girlfriend cause she was whipped and no one can really tell Brittany no. When the pair left, things were still a little awkward between the girls, Quinn told Rachel to use the bathroom first and she will use it afterwards.

By the time they were done everyone else was already at the breakfast table eating Santana's special as she calls it, which was only bacon and eggs. And in her words vegan shit for Berry.

"Morning you two, I was wondering when you would grace us with your company," Kurt only mocked and everyone missed the blushes covering the faces of the late arrivers at breakfast.

"Morning everyone, I trust you slept well? No hang over's that linger?" Rachel sat down and started having her vegan bacon and thanks the Latina. Everyone groaned and cleary that let Rachel know everyone had killer headaches.

"Hey guys, morning, Mercedes thank you for hosting the party and having us over." Quinn added politely, and the Latina couldn't resist, "Yeah Mercedes, I can tell you this party was life changing." A, none the wiser Mercedes just said it was a pleasure and again Rachel blushed and Quinn gave Santana a death glare.

In Brittany's mind she couldn't understand why Rachel and Quinn fought with their feelings, she knew for years that they like each other, she just wishes that they will realize it soon enough. She gives Santana a huge smile when she gets pancakes in the shape of a duck, which resulted in everyone asking for pancakes too. And naturally the Latina told them to fuck off and make it themselves she already made bacon and eggs. The group of friends had their meals and went to sit by the television to watch some reruns of shows, no one could agree on anything, Mercedes and Kurt wanted to watch reality tv, Brittany and Santana wanted to watch the L word and Quinn and Rachel just sat in silence.

Just when Quinn wanted to finally say something she got a call from her mother, she walked outside to answer it "Hello," she answered like she didn't know it was her mom, she tried to keep calm but knowing her mother she was about to get a piece of her mind and Judy didn't yell like her father did, no she killed you calmly and Quinn didn't know which was worse.

"Quinnie," there was a pause and she started again and Quinn could feel by her mother's tone that she yet again did something wrong according to her, "Now that I have your attention Quinn, I would like to ask you to come home this instant its pass ten am already and the school work could not have taken so long. We will have a further discussion when you get here."

"Yes mother," was all Quinn could say, she went back in and the Latina immediately saw that her friend was upset but she didn't get to say anything because Rachel already followed Quinn to the room they shared.

"Quinn?" and the cheerleader said nothing and Rachel tried again, "Quinn? Stop, what are you doing?" Quinn didn't immediately register that Rachel was there, she got to the room and started placing her things into the overnight bag she had. And then she felt a small hand on her wrist stopping her, "Quinn, please what's wrong?" Quinn finally saw the diva and looked into worried chocolate eyes and found comfort in them.

"Rachel I have to go, can you please take me home?" The diva nodded and told the cheerleader, "I will Quinn but please just tell me what upset you so much, was it me…" she was interrupted with a kiss that told the diva it wasn't her and instinctively Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and pulled her closer.

Quinn whispered against the divas mouth, "You are the only good thing in my life Rachel," and kisses her again a little more passionately, Quinn could stop herself the diva was addictive and whether it was wrong or right kissing Rachel was the best feeling in the world.

When they broke the kiss Rachel rested her head on Quinn's shoulder and felt the cheerleaders arms tightening around her, "It's my mother Rach, she wants me home, and I don't know why."

"I will take you, but will you be alright?" Quinn just gives Rachel a tiny yes and they finished up getting their things packed, there is no point for Rachel to come back if Quinn wasn't there. The two girls went downstairs and said their goodbyes and apologize for leaving so early, the Latina just gave Quinn a look that said we'll talk and Quinn nodded. When they got into the car the cheerleader sighs and is filled with angst she knew her mother, and a calm voice is way worse than a screaming one with her.

The drive to her house was too fast for Quinn's liking, it was spent in silence mostly but the diva occasionally glanced at Quinn but found her facing the window, eyes closed as if to cut off the world. Rachel parks the car and was about to get out to help Quinn but saw one Judy Fabray in the driveway waiting for her daughter to get out. "Rachel, I am sorry but I will talk to you later, bye Rach," Just when Quinn wanted to get out she again is stopped by Rachel's hand and on instinct because of her mother watching Quinn pulls her hand away and for a brief second saw the hurt in Rachel's eyes.

"Rach, please I am sorry i…, my mother. I will call you later alright." Quinn tries to make the diva understand.

"It is alright Quinn, I understand, I forgot about your mother, I am sorry too." And Rachel really does understand this time. She says goodbye to Quinn and the cheerleader makes her way out of the car and waves Rachel of. She waits for the divas car to disappear before turning to face her mother.

Judy watched and waited patiently for Quinn to get out of the car, when this Rachel girl is gone, Judy looks to her daughter and calmly says with venom lacing her words, "Quinn, I have told you repeatedly that you do not miss breakfast with me, I will not tolerate it any longer you are grounded for a week young lady."

Quinn just looks to her mother, not believing this, "But mom you didn't tell me what time to be home." Quinn tried reasoning with her mother but to no avail.

"I would have assumed you know, since I have told you to be present for breakfast, my word still stands Quinnie now get in the house I don't want you to make a scene in front of our neighbors." Judy pointed to the house and Quinn made her way into the house feeling all the happy from yesterday leave her.

Just as Quinn made her way up to her room her mother's voice followed her, "No going out of this house unless it is for school and you will come home immediately after, you need to get back into the way we raised you, you are beginning to walk of the road we put you on. Do you understand me?"

"Yes mother." And she was in her room. She collapsed on her bed and just laying there. She cannot believe her mother, she was a prisoner and her parents were just waiting to punish her. She cried into her pillow and fell asleep a little while later.

Rachel went to her home and she was worried about Quinn, so much that she didn't see her father's as she passes them on her way to her room and she is startled when her dad speaks up, "Good morning Rachel, you are in a hurry, something on your mind?"

"Dad, daddy good morning and don't scare me like that I almost had a heart attack. And yes there is something on my mind and it is my friend I am worried about her." Her fathers just looked at her and Rachel gave them a smile knowing they always are behind her and supports her no matter what and wishes that Quinn's parents were like hers.

"Anything we can help with baby girl?" Hiram asked and Leroy took his husbands hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I do appreciate the offer dad, daddy but I would like to know more about her first, her parents are very very strict and by that I mean borderline crazy, in the words of Santana, and she is basically only allowed to breathe and do their bidding and although her father is not there anymore he still rules that house in some twisted way. She is suffocating in there." Rachel herself looked sad and wanted to help Quinn but she can't yet she doesn't even know the full story about what is going on.

"Who is this friend?" Leroy asks and thinks he knows and it's confirmed when Rachel tells him its Quinn. "Her parents are of those people that believes they should be like that in order to please their god and it is wrong no matter what God you serve he doesn't want anyone to be treated like that, people misinterpret God's words and according to the Fabray's view of Christianity, everything is a sin but being an obedient house wife and child, they have a blinded view of what things are really like and how things should be." Leroy finishes and hugs his daughter. This leaded to a family group hug.

"I just want to go lay down a little bit if that's alright? And think on how to help her." Rachel releases herself from the dads hug attacks.

"One more question baby girl, why do you care so much for Quinn, if she spent so much time being cruel to you?" her daddy doesn't miss the blush making its way onto his daughters face, "Rachel baby, is there something you would like to tell us?" Rachel blushes even a deeper red than before.

"Daddy, no" she said too quickly and Hiram and Leroy shared knowing looks and decided to stop teasing their daughter. "I like her, daddy but things are, and I can feel it, be difficult and we need to work it out. I don't want to scare her off before anything happens between us." Rachel didn't add before anything more happens. She kisses her fathers on their cheeks and goes to her room and laid on her bed thinking about Quinn.

"Our baby is in love Leroy, with a girl we never suspected that, did we? She was always going on and on about that Jessie kid. But if Quinn can make her happy I give them my blessing." Hiram told his husband getting excited.

"My love, I wish for Rachel's happiness more than anything but Quinn's parents and their lifestyle will make it very hard and all we can do is support Rachel if this falls through the roof. I don't want to be negative but remember I went through this with my parents. I don't want our baby to be heartbroken." Leroy rests his head on his husbands shoulder and sighs.

"I know Leroy, we will help our baby with everything."

An annoying ringing sound has woken Quinn up from her dreams, she was dreaming about Rachel and how the diva always has been there for her, no matter what. Quinn blindly feels for her phone and answers "WHAT!"

"Is Berry busy eating you Q is that why you're a total bitch? Santana laughed onto the phone when she just gets a mumbled reply she couldn't even understand. "What is eating you Q? And no double meaning intended."

Quinn might as well tell Santana because she doesn't have anything better right now to do and the Latina will find out eventually. "I got grounded San, my mother went crazy because I wasn't home for breakfast. I am grounded this entire week." She sounded sad to the Latina.

"Q I swear to god one of these days I'm gonna ends your parents. I have had enough of them and their shit toward you." Santana was fairly pissed and Quinn loved that her friend was this protective but she still asked the Latina to leave it alone and do nothing. She can't let her friend get involved in her parents reign of terror. This was her protecting her friends.

"Alright Q, for now, imma just stay the fuck back, but you get one more bruise on you that's not suppose to be there and I won't stay back you hear me?" before Quinn could reply to Santana she hung up. She didn't know that her Latina friend knew and hopes that Santana stays out of it, she doesn't want her parents to hurt her friend. She falls back onto her pillow.

Quinn realizes that she forgot to tell a certain diva that she was ok, she picks up her phone and dials her number and hopes that Rachel isn't mad at her. Before the second ring the diva picks up, "Quinn are you alright?"

"Yes Rach, I am fine, I just got grounded but nothing new."

"I am glad you are alright Quinn, I have been worried, and I know your mom is a little…"

"Fucking crazy? Psychotic, a monster? Quinn tries to laugh it off like a joke but Rachel knows that her mother is along those things.

"I wasn't going to use that wording Quinn, I didn't want to offend you but yeah. And I am sorry, can you please tell me if I can help you?"

"No Rach, it's alright I am use to this, there is nothing we can do, I just have to get out of Lima as soon as possible then I will be happy, I want to be away from them so I can be happy with my life how I choose." Rachel wishes she was with Quinn now but she is fairly sure her mother won't let her daughter have friends over. "But thank you Rach, it really means a lot to me, that you care."

"Always Quinn." Rachel wanted to continue but she hears Judy call Quinn from the other side of the door, "Quinnie? It is lunch time be ready in five minutes." Quinn just lets out a defeated sigh and tells Rachel she needs to go, "I am sorry Rach, I have to go have lunch with my mother."

"It is alright Quinn, I understand. Talk to you later?" Quinn doesn't miss the hopeful tone at the divas question.

"I promise Rachel, bye."

"Bye Quinn."

Rachel hung up and stared at her phone as if a certain blond was still on the line. She knows that Quinn has it hard but doesn't understand how hard it is because her family is so very much different than them. She promises not to give up on Quinn and she will be her friend, and despite giving the cheerleader her virginity and vice versa being her friend is better than not having her at all. Rachel knows that it will be hard to be just friends but who knows maybe they can work on their friendship and then later maybe more.

**AN2: not getting into the major drama just yet. That I am saving for later. Next is more of Judy and wanting Quinn to bring Puck over for dinner, some school and music. Hope it's not an eyesore, reading this. Tell me what you think and if you have suggestions. I will update asap. Till next time…**


	7. Grounded And A Awkward Dinner

**AN: Sorry for taking so long to update but I had a busy few days, and I couldn't get anything from my head to my pc to type. I know this chapter is short but I promise to make up for it with the next one. Like I said I only written chapters after the first one and had ideas to write a few before the first to see how they got to that point. So here is the chapter…**

**Other: it's a FABERRY AU**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the pc/phone I'm writing on. And all typing errors are mine.

**Chapter six: grounded and a awkward dinner**

Being grounded sucked, and what made it worse is that she had not done anything to deserve being grounded. Her mother was becoming her father, just without the physical abuse. And she hoped it would stay that way. Making her way to the dining room for their breakfast that she must attend Quinn sighs and sits at the table greeting her mother not so very happily, "Morning Mother," Judy acknowledges her daughter with a nod.

"I am glad to find you at the table without having to tell you Quinnie," Judy just had to say that, it's like she gets a kick out of riling Quinn up. And Quinn just fakes smiles at her mother. After breakfast Judy tells her daughter something that will spoil her already gloomy day, "Quinnie I know you have been making up excuses for that boy, Noah right? I want you to invite him for dinner tonight and I will not have any excuses."

Quinn knew a time would come where her mother finds out she had been lying about Puck not being able to make it, she just wished she didn't so soon, "Mother, why do I need to have a boy over? And why Pu…, I meant Noah? He isn't exactly a….,"

A raised hand signaled Quinn to stop talking, she wanted to tell her mother that first of all Puck is a sex addict who only wants to have a good fuck and be off, plus he wasn't a Christian but couldn't get that far, "Quinn, don't talk back if you know what's good for you, but I will entertain you by telling you that you can bring any boy over it isn't about it being Noah, I am saying Noah due to him being such a lovely boy with manners. It is about you being seen with a BOY, you hang around those filthy homosexual girls and I will not have them influence you, and I am still figuring out how that Rachel girl is, her name sounded familiar. Our friends and neighbors from church will start getting the wrong idea if you are seen with those girls all the time, I will not have you tarnish our good reputation do you understand me?"

Quinn could not believe what she was hearing, Santana and Brittany was not filth they were as close to soul mates as you can find and purer that her mother, well Brittany was, Santana was almost there but the love she has for Brittany is more than pure and truer than anything her mother is saying or is, but she couldn't protest, and thank heavens her mother doesn't know Rachel yet, she hopes Judy doesn't find out. Why was she being pushed into practically dating a guy, and Puck of all people, she didn't want do date guys. She didn't know what to do, she was too shocked to say anything but knows if she keeps quiet her mother will still turn it around and punish her. "I will see what I can do mother," she says trying to sound promising and Judy was in that moment too wrapped up in her world to notice the hate lacing Quinn's words so she shakes her head indicating that it's a yes and a good thing that Quinn will finally listen.

Not waiting in that house a moment longer than necessary she grabs her car keys and runs to her car with her school bag in hand. And she drives away like the devil is chasing her. On her way to school her mind goes into overdrive with thoughts, she thinks about Rachel, Brittany and Santana. They were the three best people in her life and her mother sees them as satan's kids, well she will think that when her mom finds out that Rachel is the daughter of the Berry men. She tries to formulate a plan where she can be happy without her mother blocking her. She needs her friends and Rachel in her life, and she will have a talk with them at lunch time.

She doesn't know how she got to school but she finds herself in the car lot parked in the farthest space away from the school entrance. She checks the time and sees there is at least half hour before the first class starts. She leans her head back and closes her eyes and thinks that if the world could just swallow her now she will be happy. A knock on her window shakes her from her thoughts. Quinn opens her eyes and looks at the worried face of Rachel, she opens the passenger's side door and Rachel quickly goes around and gets into the car, "Good morning Quinn, what is wrong?"

Quinn lets the divas voice sooth her racing mind and she smiles at her before answering, "Morning Rach, it is just the usual, my mom you know." She tries to make it sound like nothing but Rachel knew better and raises her eyebrow at the cheerleader.

"I can't hide things from you can I? Anyway she wants me to bring Puck over for dinner and I should not be seen with girls all the time, I am going to give people the wrong impression. I really don't know what to do Rach." Her voice grew softer with each word.

Rachel takes the cheerleaders hand and interlaces their fingers and immediately Quinn feels that tingle whenever Rachel touches her. She doesn't pull her hand away from the divas grip instead with a will besides her own she brings Rachel's hand to her lips and kisses the back of it softly. "Quinn, look at me," Quinn was staring at their joined hands and looked up into chocolate eyes, "Stop panicking and stressing, we will think of something, I bet Santana can come up with something although she would probably suggest you terminate your mother and Puck, but you have to talk to them and explain so that Brittany will understand too, you need to see them without your mom finding out, and I will also be your friend in secret till we figure it out, if you want me..," Rachel said that last part staring at their hands too.

Quinn takes her free hand and tucks Rachel's hair behind her ear and lifted her chin so they can make eye contact, "I don't deserve anything you give me, not your friendship, not your care, not how you're so willing to be my secret, I can only shut up and thank whoever is listening that I have you, Santana and Brittany as friends. So thank you Rach," and Quinn ever so softly kisses Rachel on her lips and hears a gasp from the diva before returning the kiss. The final bell broke them from their moment and the girls make their way to class.

Quinn tells herself that friends to this they kiss each other don't they? Then her logical self says to her, _"friends do not have sex…"_ Quinn almost tells herself to shut up but realizes that she is in the view of many students. And just ignores her inner voice. The girls go their separate ways and promises to meet at lunch time with Santana and her better half.

Santana finds Rachel in the hallway, the Latina already walked her girlfriend too class and made her way to her own, "What's Up dwarf?" Santana smirks but it fades quickly when she sees the divas face, not that she cares you know but just out of curiosity, "The fuck is wrong?"

"Santana I don't have the time now, but please for Quinn's sake, meet us in the auditorium lunch time with Brittany. Quinn needs to talk to you and it is really important. Will you join us?" Rachel waited for a reply.

The Latina wanted to give her a bitchy reply like 'no foursome Berry' but saw she was serious and just plainly said, "Ok Rachel will meet you there." And walked off and heard a thank you following her.

By the time lunch came around, Brittany and Santana already waited in the auditorium for the other two girls. "San, why do we have to stay here and wait? What is wrong with Q? The tall blond asked worrying.

She feels a kiss from her girlfriend, "Britts baby, I think it is because of Q's mother, that bitch and her excuse of a man husband," Santana replied, she can bet her life it is Judy that is involved because of Quinn being grounded and hopes nothing worse happened.

As soon as the doors open Santana gets up and rushes to Quinn, she checks for anything from a hair out of place to an open wound. When she was satisfied that there were no physical harm she went to sit and waited for Quinn to speak. "Guys I… I mean, I don't know what or how to say it," the last part was more to herself than anything.

"Q, just start anywhere, I ain't gonna go anywhere till you spill," And Quinn smiled at her friend. She loved how close they were even though their way of showing it was so strange. So Quinn sits down and tells them what she told Rachel in the car, and Santana was about to go kick Judy's ass but Brittany surprised them, "SAN! Sit down please, we need to support Q and be her secret friends till Rach or you come up with a plan to help her," and like that she was her bubbly self in her own world.

"I am so sorry you guys, I will understand if you can't because who the hell would want to stay my friends in secret and Rach, I am sorry too, for everything," Quinn didn't look any of them in their eyes, too scared she will find that they won't stay.

"Bitch please, I am not gonna bail on your pale ass, and I assure you Britts and Berry won't either." After Santana's reply Quinn sees the other two girls shaking their heads in agreement.

"Really?" she replies shockingly. Brittany gives Quinn a bone crushing bear hug and says, "Quinn, we will be at your side like those Charlie's angels girls plus one more cause you have Rachie now. The blond just smiles at the taller blond and hugs her back saying thank you to them all and they all joined in for the hug, yes even Santana.

"If you bitches tell anyone about this me will ends you, got it?" And Santana leaves the hug, taking Brittany with her, "Britts and I need to go now."

"Yes, San promised me I could take the lead and tie her up she loves…"

"That's enough Britts lets go," Santana adds embarrassed.

Rachel starts laughing because she has never seen the Latina blush before and Quinn lets the sound of the divas laughter calm her more. "Don't worry alright Quinn, we will be there for you, I wouldn't back away now," again Rachel makes her way to the cheerleader and sits down next to her, "Quinn? Sing with me?" And that made Quinn smile, "Sure Rach."

And Rachel without thought takes Quinn's hand and leads her to the piano, she already wanted to sing this in glee, but thought it would be fitting now.

She starts playing and Quinn sits next to her and listens to Rachel's voice:

_**Rachel:**_

_If you can depend_

_On certainty_

_Count it out and weigh it up again_

_You can be sure_

_You've reached the end_

_And still you don't feel_

Quinn closes her eyes and takes in the song, Rachel's voice really is the best calming thing out there at least for her.

_Do you know you're beautiful?_

_Do you know you're beautiful?_

_Do you know you're beautiful?_

_You are yes, you are, yes you are_

She lays her head on the singers shoulder and doesn't mind the movement of her shoulder as she keeps playing. And at the lines she looks directly into Rachel's expressive eyes and feels so much emotion from them.

_If you can ignore_

_What you've become_

_Take it out and see it die again_

_You can be here_

_So who's a friend?_

_And still you don't feel_

Rachel knows Quinn changed for the better, and she sang that part to tell the cheerleader whose eyes are teary now from hearing that, she should not worry about changing and she should know that she is beautiful and not just on the outside.

_Do you know you're beautiful?_

_Do you know you're beautiful?_

_Do you know you're beautiful?_

_You are, yes you are, yes you are_

_Yes, you are_

_Innermost thoughts_

_Will be understood and_

_You can have all you need_

_Do you know, you're beautiful, do you know about anything?_

_Do you know, you're beautiful, do you know about anyone?_

_Do you know you're beautiful?_

At that Rachel stares into the cheerleader's eyes again and Quinn feels what the diva is trying to say, she is better, she did change and helped the 'losers' she is someone to look up to. And if no one sees it Rachel does and that to Quinn means everything. The cheerleader lays her head back on Rachel's shoulder. With a smile Rachel continues to sing and Quinn's voice softly joins in for the last lines. To let Rachel know that she too is much more than just a diva.

_**Rachel and Quinn:**_

_Do you know you're beautiful?_

_You are, yes, you are, yes, you are_

_Do you know you're beautiful?_

_Do you know you're beautiful?_

_Do you know you're beautiful?_

_You are yes, you are, yes you are_

_You are_

_Yes, you are_

_Yes, you are…_

Rachel finishes and turns to Quinn with a smile that gave the cheerleader that strange feeling but it feels so good. She wants to tell the diva that they should ignore her mother and be open about everything but can't. She is afraid, afraid that she will get beat or that her mother will involve Russell or worse hurt Rachel, Santana and Brittany. So she just looks away and sighs.

"Quinn, I know what you are thinking and stop worrying, we will still be with you and protect you. And when I know how things are fully I will understand more, and we will stay your friends and be a secret till we can help you. From what I gathered so far you didn't have an easy life and I want to help you be you and stay you. Just promise to talk to me and don't shut down or push me away ok?" Rachel finishes in one breath while taking Quinn's hand again.

Quinn turns their hands and interlaces their fingers looking at how well their skin tones fit together and runs her thumb over the back of Rachel's hand and answers, "Look Rach, I really want to talk to you, I just can't, I'm scared. And I can't ask to meet you three in secret it is unfair to ask that. I promise not to push you away though." Quinn shakes her head no to emphasize her promise.

"And one more thing," Quinn looks nervous at this point, "I need to bring Puck over for dinner with my mother. I don't want him there. But I don't have a choice. Its just that its better that way, to avoid getting beat will be great," Quinn realizes what she said and immediately looks away, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, DON'T, tell Santana Please Rachel, she will do something she'll regret!?"

Rachel thought Quinn had it bad but not that bad, beating a child your own child is beyond sick. Her fathers are too kind to do that. And now finally she can understand the full extent of Quinn needing them to be a secret. "Quinn? They beat you? They abused you? How come you never told anyone?" Rachel thinks she knows the answers but she still needs to hear them, "And I will not tell Santana I don't want her in prison, but Quinn when is the last time you got hit?"

Quinn just looks at Rachel and feels her eyes well up with tears, she sees a worrying diva and decides to finally speak up, but before she does she feels Rachel wiping away one of her tears, "Yes Rachel they hit me, they would punish me without food when I was younger, they would break me down and they still do, well mostly my mother I haven't heard from my father in awhile now. My father hit me three days before he left, that's how I got the scar under my eye," Quinn speaks softly and Rachel traces the scar below Quinn's eye and feels herself getting sad for the cheerleader and very angry at her parents and feels like she should report them.

"Quinn they need to be reported! I won't let them hurt you like th…" Quinn saw how angry Rachel started to get and a pissed Rachel was never a good one to deal with so she stops her the only way she thinks she can, she quickly silences the diva with her lips, the kiss is nothing but a mere peck but it sure was affective. Quinn pulled back and found a very silent Rachel in front of her and genuinely smiles at the look she got from the diva, it was so sexy Quinn thought, Rachel looked pissed at being interrupted mid rant and flushed cause she wanted more.

"Rach, please don't report anything, my father has contacts and friends like him everywhere, I will be made the liar and he might want to hurt me or hurt my friends and I can't have that I'd rather take it than have you or Santana or Brittany hurt." Quinn practically begs the diva.

Rachel let's out a defeated sigh, she knows Quinn has it bad but now hearing that she got abused like that she gets even more upset but doesn't show it. Right now she needs Quinn to not stress and decides that she will go with what Quinn is asking for now. But she promises herself that she will not just let it be if Quinn gets hurt again.

The girls decide to skip the rest of the day and stay right where they are, they talked about everything from how they first met to where they are now. They laughed and felt sad then got happy again and blushed when they got to the part of Mercedes's party. They never realized time could fly so fast.

Just before school ended, Quinn went looking for Puck, she found him flirting with one of the cheerios by the girls locker room, "Puck leave the girl alone I need to talk to you," Quinn yelled from the end of the hall.

Puck left the girl alone and made his way to Quinn with a smirk thinking that he was finally going to score. "Sup babe," he said leaning against the locker next to Quinn.

"Don't call me that Puck! I am not here for chit chat, my mother insists that you come over for dinner. I don't want you there but apparently you have manipulated my mother into thinking you are a good guy and we both know you are not even close. So are you going to join us or not?" She tried to sound as mean as possible thinking that he will say no, but that wasn't the case.

"I will be there ba.. Quinn, at seven sharp right?" and he smirked and walked away. And he is happy that his plans are working according to him. He will find a way into her pants one way or another.

Quinn cannot believe that she has to go through this, and wishes somehow that she could escape all this drama. And she once again finds herself in the cheerios locker room and walks into the room Sue had there and sits in the same chair and thinks, but not for long because she had to go and have this damn dinner with her mother and Puck. Quinn sends Rachel a text saying

'**Hey Rach, I want to know if I can come over after this whole dinner with Puck thing? I can't be in that house for longer than necessary? - Q'**

Rachel opens her text message and wishes she could help Quinn more, maybe someday she will be able to. And she can't help but have strange feeling almost jealousy at the thought of Quinn having to spend time with Puck but quickly discards the thought. How can you be jealous if your just friends? Well said friends did have sex but still. She shakes her head and remembers to reply, **'Sure Quinn, anytime xoxo. – R'**

As soon as she read the texts she feels a lot better and cannot wait to get to Rachel's place. She replies back **'Thanks Rach xoxo, - Q'** She gets out of school and drives home with a smile and excitement of being able to sneak out and see Rachel, she just prays that this dinner would be over soon.

**AN2: sorry for ending it there, I will have a better chapter next time. The dinner with Judy and Puck, and the late night visit to Rachel. I hope this wasn't too bad. Let me know what you think please. And any suggestions on how you would like the next chapter to be, let me know…**


	8. Late At Night

**AN: firstly thank you too all my follows and favs and reviews I got they are amazing. I really don't like Puck in this story, so I have a lot of pain planned for him but first he has to be the asshole. So warning there is smut in this chapter. Sorry for taking long to update. Now onto the chapter…**

**Other: it's a FABERRY AU**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the pc/phone I'm writing on. And all typing errors are mine.

**Chapter seven: late at night**

Sitting at the dining room table that was larger than necessary Quinn looked at her plate while her mother and Puck chatted away like he was her son in law, it irritated the living hell out of her and doesn't understand what Puck's plan was, but he was acting all nice and mannered that it was really hard to see him for the asshole he was. (Judy even asked him why such a nice young man has that strange hair style, the answer from Puck was because "Mrs. Fabray it makes me look cute", Judy laughed and Puck smirked in Quinn's direction).

It made Quinn sick that her mother couldn't see past Puck's facade and she probably liked him more than she does her own daughter. Quinn was way passed caring and just prayed for this dinner to end so she could go to Rachel's. The Diva made all these negative feelings go away with a single smile. She was so lost in thought that she blocked out the entire conversation her mother and the asshole of McKinley were having.

Things have been going according to plan for Puck and he couldn't be happier just a few more days and Quinn will be in his bed or anywhere else he wanted her. No one says no to a Puckerman, and he just had to have Quinn she was the hottest girl in school. Her mother was already in Pucks corner so that hurdle is jumped and maybe just maybe he won't have to use those pills he has on Quinn, but have her, he will. "So Noah what is your plans after high school?" Judy asked snapping Puck out of his thoughts.

Puck looked nervous for a few seconds, he can't lose the trust he was building now so he thinks for a second and answers "I haven't decided on a certain thing yet Mrs. Fabray, I would love to join the army maybe, or become a business man I already have my pool cleaning business."

Judy looked impressed while Quinn almost gagged, Judy tells Puck, "I think you have a good future planned there Noah, you will make a great husband one day. I just have to say, the army is noble but dangerous, if you choose that please be careful alright dear?"

Puck nodded and yet again smiled at Quinn, thinking he just put another nail in the so to speak coffin of having Quinn. And with the knowledge he has over Quinn about her and a certain diva at Mercedes's place, she was bound to fuck him if she wanted to keep quiet, so there was another way of having her. And he wasn't going to feel guilty because he knows he isn't a good guy and couldn't care less, he wants sex and he wants it from Quinn. Puck knows everyone thinks he is an idiot but plays along with it, it just makes the end game better.

Judy gets up from the table and tells the kids that she went to get their dinner, Puck offered to help but Judy declined and told him to stay and talk to Quinn. And Quinn wonders if she should fake illness because she cannot deal with this it's all too much, Puck was being weird and her mom suddenly loves the ass.

"Quinn you're breaking my heart, why don't you talk to me? You better do it soon or mama will think you're rude and you know she doesn't like it if you are rude." Puck mocked her from across the table and leaned forward on his elbows to tell her something that only she will hear, "You will be mine Quinn, there isn't a girl who says no to me and I will not start now so you better open up, pun intended." Puck smirks.

"Fuck you Puckerman! I will not be a notch on your disgusting belt, you fucking gross me out, I don't give a damn about your heart so piss off and drop the act with my mother we both know you can never be a decent guy." Quinn burst out loudly at first but let her voice downgrade to a harsh whisper.

Puck continues smirking and it just pisses Quinn of more so she looks away and doesn't see Puck get up and approach her, he leans down to bring his lips to her ear and whispers, "We will see about that Quinn, I will have you and I have a couple ways to make sure of it." Puck gets up and makes his way to his seat very smugly.

"You have no way Puckerman, I will never sleep with you!" Quinn was furious and she gets up to leave. And she reaches the living room door when she hears Pucks irritating voice, "WE WILL SEE." She almost slams the door and runs to her room. She doesn't know why the things Puck said bug her so much but there is something about it that scares her. She was just about ready to get out of the window and sneak off to Rachel but her mother barges into her room and slams it closed behind her.

Judy walks right into Quinn's space and lifts her hand up and smacks Quinn so hard across the cheek that she stumbles a few steps back. Quinn sits down on the floor when she regains her balance and brings her hand to her face, it will bruise she thinks, she can feel it, she didn't know her mother can hit that hard and she starts crying but tries not to in front of her because that will give her satisfaction. But she cries, it stings, the slap, the way she slapped her and she couldn't believe her mother now resorted to physical punishment like her father did.

Judy watches her daughter for a few seconds and takes in her reaction, satisfied that she got her point across physically she walks to Quinn again and looks down at her daughter with disgust, "Now you know you brought this on yourself, I have told you repeatedly that you do not walk out on dinners or breakfast or any other event I have planned which you are present. You are turning into someone else not my daughter who was disciplined! I won't tolerate it again do I make myself clear!? And to walk out when we have guests is even worse! No I will give you five minutes to get yourself cleaned up! Be downstairs and apologize to Noah and me for walking out." Judy turns and leaves without waiting for Quinn to reply.

Quinn furiously wipes the tears and walks to her bathroom to wash her face. She hates this place, she hates the people that she was born to, she hates Puck she just wants out. In a moment of pure frustration she punches her mirror and it shatters to pieces. She could not look at herself, she looks scared and angry at the same time finally she lets the pain from punching the mirror take over her other emotions. She looks down and realizes that her hand was bleeding and a small piece of glass was embedded into her hand, in between her knuckles. "Shit, nice going, Quinn! FUCK! That hurts!" She continues to curse at herself.

She takes the piece of glass out and thanks whoever that her room is that farthest from the dining room and most likely they didn't hear her break the mirror. She quickly cleans her wound and thinks it probably doesn't need stitches but she doesn't worry about that now, she needs to get this damn night over with, she finishes cleaning her hand up and when she is satisfied she leaves for the dining room, not caring about cleaning her bathroom up.

"You are four point two minutes late Quinnie." Her mother chastised as if she didn't just slap her daughter across the face.

"I apologize mother, Puck but I needed the bathroom," Quinn replies coldly and sits down, she hides her bandaged hand well.

Puck did notice the bandage on her hand and bruised cheek but didn't linger on it because, well because he just didn't care about anything else but himself, even helping Quinn be a better person at school was just a way for him to get to her, and after she wasn't the ice queen anymore he gave up being nice to the losers.

The dinner was ate in silence, well Quinn was silent and her mom and Puck talked mostly, Quinn just kept thinking about how a certain diva will react when she sees her like this, and wonders if she should stay away but discards that very quickly because she needed the diva to make her feel better.

Judy cleared the dishes and when dessert was finished Judy excused herself to her room and told her daughter to walk Puck to his car, to which Quinn just nods and motions for Puck to get his ass moving.

Puck waits for Quinn to walk first so he can check her out, and they eventually reaches his car, and she said goodbye, but Puck had other thoughts he grabs Quinn by the waist and kisses her she was too surprised to react immediately all she could think was that this wasn't softer lips belonging to a tiny brunette girl. And with that she shoves Puck off her and slaps Puck so hard across the face that the force of the hit threw his head back. Puck rubs the side of his face and decides not to get angry, she wants him she is just being difficult.

Quinn cries out in pain because she smacked him with her bandaged hand and the small cut started bleeding, "Get the fuck away Puck!" Quinn yells when he wanted to help her up. He saw the blood and felt a little bad although it was totally her own fault.

He threw his hands up in surrender and backed away, "Ok chill Quinn I wanted to help." He got into his car and drove away. Quinn ran to her room and locked it, then went to wash her hand, once it was clean and bandaged she sat on her bed, it was close to ten p.m and she wonders if Rachel will be awake still. She decides to go there anyway and check even if she just sits in the park nearby she wants to get out of here for awhile.

Judy watched the scene play out from her bedroom window and when she saw Noah kiss her daughter she closed the curtains only to hear a moment later that her daughter was yelling at Noah, she checked again and saw Noah drive away and her daughter running into the house. And she decides to let it be for now, at least they kissed, it was almost a sure sign that her baby wasn't corrupted and she will talk to her in the morning about her yelling at Noah and why, by the front driveway.

Rachel knew that Quinn had Puck over for dinner due to her mother's persistence but still checked the clock every ten minutes. She really wanted Quinn there, and when it reached half passed nine she started thinking that the cheerleader will not make it anymore, and logically she knew that Quinn had no choice but her jealous side thinks that she wants Noah's company more and then the stress side in her hopes that nothing is wrong with Quinn.

"Honey, that clock is going to fall off from the wall if you keep staring at it," Her Daddy tried to joke but to no avail so Hiram gave it a try, "Rachel my baby why do you keep staring at the clock? It freaks your father and I out you know, you are never quiet through a musical?"

Rachel looks away and feels embarrassed at herself, she didn't realize she was quiet and she couldn't tell her parents that she waited for Quinn, so she said, "I apologize daddy, dad, I was waiting for a phone call from Quinn and I am a little worried, she never misses the time, if you two will excuse me I want to go get ready for bed, goodnight fathers," and she kisses both her fathers cheeks and walks to her bedroom. She checks her phone for any messages or missed calls but none was flashing on the screen. She sighs and sits down on her bed. She grabs her night gown and makes her way to the bathroom to shower, she was grateful she had her own bathroom. She gets in the shower and starts singing Complicated by Rihanna.

Quinn sneaks out of the house and decides it's safer to walk to Rachel's house, her mother will know if she takes her car. She knows it is unsafe but couldn't care less, she finally reaches the divas house and sees her bedroom light is on. She thinks it will be better if she sneaks in, she wanted to avoid Leroy, he was scary. So she climbs over the front gate and walks up to Rachel's window.

Like a thief at night Quinn climbs onto Rachel window pane and with little difficulty she climbs in, she doesn't make a sound getting in, Santana taught her a few tricks, she hears the divas voice in the bathroom and wonders why the song choice in the shower but she doesn't think long because her mind is brought back to the night where she had a naked and wet Rachel under her, and currently the diva is naked, she closes her eyes and remembers that night, how sexy the diva sounded when Quinn touched her. Or tasted her, and how it felt to have the diva touch her, she could feel herself getting wet and wanted to join Rachel in the shower but didn't want to stop that beautiful voice just yet.

She just sits on the bed lost deep in thought that she doesn't hear the shower stopping and the singing with it, all she could focus on was having Rachel under her begging her to touch her.

When she was done showering she dies up and puts on her night gown, and she opens the door and sees Quinn sitting there with her eyes closed, she hears a soft moan coming from those perfect lips and without thinking she rids herself of her night gown and with still wet hair she makes her way slowly toward the cheerleader. That moan she heard escape Quinn's mouth, turned her on, and since she and Quinn had sex at the Mercedes's party it was almost all she could think about. Yet again throwing caution to the wind she stands in front of Quinn and a sexy whisper follows, "Hello Quinn."

Quinn was startled out of her sexy thoughts with even a sexier sight before her, the real thing. Rachel Berry is naked and in arms reach from her, "Oh Dear Lord." Quinn swallows and clears her throat and her eyes travels over Rachel's naked form, her breasts with already hardened nipples from catching the tiny breeze coming from the open window, her flat toned stomach and Quinn just wanted to kiss her everywhere, her eyes land on Rachel's centre and her eyes immediately darkens more. "Fuck Rach," was all she managed to say.

Rachel loved the fact that she could do this to the cheerleader and looks at how her eyes darken when she reached her centre, she got turned on from it and could feel herself getting wet and she couldn't care less, she might have covered up before but now she didn't she waited for the cheerleader to finish looking and when she heard those two words from her lips she said back "No one is stopping you Quinn."

Quinn takes Rachel's hips in her hands and pulls her closer and places a soft kiss to the divas abdomen she was rewarded with a sexy whimper. The cheerleader's eyes follow the water drop that's making its way down the divas body from between her breasts down to her navel. Before it reached her navel, Quinn grabbed Rachel by the hips and pulled her forward. Once Rachel stood between Quinn's legs the cheerleader places a kiss over the water drop and let her tongue retrace the path the drop created, "Fffuck Quinn," Rachel shivered and Quinn loved the goose bumps she created, every centimeter she would lightly nip on the divas skin.

Finally her mouth was between Rachel's breasts and she moved her mouth to the right breast kissing the mound before taking the erect nipple in her mouth and sucking it. Rachel threw her head back and moaned, her knees were getting weak and Quinn just cupped her left breast and squeezed her nipple with her fingers.

The Diva placed her hands on either side of Quinn's cheeks and lifted her head away from her breast, when her mouth left Rachel's breast her other hand replaced it. The diva then bent her head down and crashed their lips together in a hot fast passionate kiss, Rachel sucked Quinn's bottom lip and bit it lightly before pushing her tongue into the cheerleaders mouth. She accepted it immediately and and moaned into Rachel's mouth, their tongues dancing together in a very erotic way. Her bruised cheek and sore hand was forgotten for now.

Quinn released one of the divas breasts and that hand made its way slowly toward Rachel's centre, the diva opened her legs slightly so Quinn had better access, she slowly ran one finger through the divas folds tracing her but never touching her clit, not breaking the kiss Rachel begged Quinn not to tease her, "Quinn pleease I need you now." She whispered breathlessly into the cheerleader's mouth.

Smirking into Rachel's mouth, Quinn finally presses her finger to the divas clit and it made Rachel's hips buck forward. Quinn loves how wet Rachel is for her and decides to relieve her of some torture she put her through. She starts running her finger up and down and sideways on the divas clit in a slow pace. Rachel rests her hands on Quinn's neck and grazes the fine hairs there, it made the cheerleader shiver.

Quinn broke the kiss so she can look into the divas eyes, when Rachel opens her eyes Quinn uses two fingers and runs them through the divas folds to get them wet and then she kissed Rachel again and looked into her eyes again when she pushed her two fingers inside of her, Rachel grips the cheerleader more tightly and let's out the most erotic sounds Quinn has ever heard, the moan of pleasure Rachel let out soaked Quinn through her panties, "Please Quinn please," Rachel begged and Quinn couldn't find anything sexier at that moment.

With that Quinn started to push in and out of a moaning diva, she pulled her hand back and pushed in completely then she curled her fingers when she pulled out and pushed in again, but this time she placed her thumb against Rachel's clit, so as Quinn pulled out she massaged the divas clit with her thumb and she kept this pace.

She felt Rachel tightening around her finger and knew she was close. So Quinn fastened her pace and pushed into Rachel harder, she leaned up a little and the diva kissed Quinn again, and Quinn swallowed her scream with a kiss when Rachel's orgasm hit her. Without breaking any contact she pulled Rachel onto her, so the diva was straddling her while she brought her down of the high.

Quinn pulled her fingers out of Rachel and brought her fingers to her mouth to taste the diva. "Oh god Rach you taste good." Quinn moaned. The diva put her head on the cheerleaders shoulder and kissed her lightly on the side of her neck feeling embarrassed for cumming so quickly. Quinn took the divas face in her hands and kissed her again but softly this time. When Rachel deepened the kiss she could taste herself on the cheerleader's lips and she loved it, releasing a deep moan from the back of her throat Rachel took control of the cheerleader's mouth.

Quinn enjoyed the kiss so much that she didn't notice Rachel snaking her hand between them and under her dress. She only noticed when she felt the diva push past her panties and finds her clit.

For the diva it was so sexy to find Quinn so wet already it was as hot as hell, but for the cheerleader it felt embarrassing and it probably wouldn't take much for her to reach her climax at this point, being able to touch Rachel like that is a much better form of foreplay to the cheerleader, "Sorry Rach, it turns me on to feel you like that." Quinn wanted to duck her head but Rachel kissed her again.

"Don't be sorry Quinn, I can't find anything sexier." And the diva emphasizes her point by massaging her clit and moving down to moisten her fingers, she brings her fingers to her mouth because she also wanted to taste the cheerleader. "Oh my.., Quinn you taste even better!" and Rachel leans down to kiss her again.

"Rachhh," she moans into the kiss. "Can I return the favor Quinn?" Rachel asks but still places her hand inside Quinn's panties again and pushes her fingers into Quinn when she feels the cheerleader part her legs so the diva has space. And Quinn practically screams her answer.

"Quinn you can be glad my room is sound proof," Rachel smirks and finds the cheerleaders clit at the same time while pushing into her continuously.

"I'm fucking glad Rach, please finish me!" Quinn begs the diva being embarrassed long forgotten and she just wants the release Rachel's fingers are promising. Quinn's hands now rested on the divas hips and the closer she got to the edge the deeper her nails dug into tan skin, Rachel enjoys the slight pain she is receiving, if a pleasurable pain is what she had to endure for making Quinn feel what she is now, then she will gladly go through it over and over.

"I am so close Rach.." Quinn said sounding breathless. Rachel stops her ministrations and Quinn almost protested she didn't want the diva to stop now, but it was for only a moment. Quinn was pushed back to lie on her back on Rachel's bed and the diva quickly took off Quinn's panties and pushed her dress up. She settled herself on top of Quinn with her knees on either side of the cheerleader's thigh like she was straddling her. Quinn could feel Rachel on her thigh and how her wetness was rubbing on her leg. Quinn moved her leg and smirked at the diva when she was rewarded with a low whimper.

Almost forgetting to finish the cheerleader to due Quinn moving her leg she takes Quinn's hands from her hips and keeps them captive over her head, "Quinn you will be the death of me," Rachel says to a flushed looking Quinn. She loved being in this position she knew it wouldn't take much to get her hands from Rachel's grip but she just relaxes and moves her leg again, this time the diva closes her eyes, moans and releases one of her hands from Quinn's and still keeping her hands captive with the other.

Rachel finds Quinn's already hardened nub and runs her fingers over it a few times again before reentering her with two fingers. That causes the cheerleader to buck her hips and in turn her leg pushes against the diva, Rachel begins to roll her hips in sync to the pace of her hand, she pushed into Quinn and released the cheerleaders hands and rests her free hand on the side by Quinn's head. Quinn immediately makes use of her now free hands and they find the divas breasts again, she takes the divas nipples between her thumbs and forefingers and pinches them lightly before taking them into her hands fully, "Sweet Lord QUINN!" Rachel's senses are on overdrive and she is getting close again.

She leans down to kiss the cheerleader, and before she deepens the kiss she pushes into Quinn harder, "Rach, Rach FUCKK I…My.." Quinn can barely get out an intelligent sentence because her orgasms hits her hard, she tightens around Rachel's fingers and her body spasms and she sees stars behind closed eyes. The cheerleaders grip on the divas breasts didn't loosen up and the way Rachel rolled her hips and the feeling of Quinn around her fingers she is almost there.

Quinn barely down from her high, releases the divas breasts and holds her hips and pushes the diva down on her thigh, Rachel shamelessly grinded herself on Quinn's leg and with the help of the cheerleader she reaches her second orgasm with a scream of pleasure. "That's fucking good Quinn!"

Rachel collapses on top of Quinn and the cheerleader just holds her a few seconds, they both needed to catch their breaths. Quinn released the diva and she rolls to Quinn's side on her back, she rests her arm over her fore head still breathing heavily, "Good evening Quinn," Rachel laughs.

"Evening Rach," and Quinn laughs too, because really they have things backwards but to them it was perfect, it was their own world with their rules and they wouldn't give it up.

Rachel rolls on her side and uses her arm as a pillow she looks at Quinn who also turned on her side facing the diva, "How was dinner? I hope it wasn't bad, I am sorry you had to go through with it." Rachel said not caring that she was naked or that Quinn was naked from the waist down.

However Quinn did notice and she swallowed and asked, "Rachel if you want to get any talking done we better dress up this is way too distracting," she motions with her hand to Rachel's naked form. Rachel laughs and gets up to get dressed in pj's , Quinn watches every step the diva takes. And Rachel deliberately makes a show of dressing and turns to look at a smirking Quinn. Rachel notices for the first time the bruise on Quinn's cheek and quickly makes her way to Quinn, "Quinn, what happened to you?" Rachel asks very concerned, she lightly runs her hand over the bruise, "I am sorry I didn't notice before, I hope I didn't make it worse." Rachel asks referring to a few moments ago when she had captured the cheerleader's cheeks between her hands.

"No Rach, calm down you didn't make it worse, I forgot about it actually." Quinn smiled at the diva.

"Please tell me what happened, I am worried. Did your mother do this to you?" Rachel began to worry more.

"Rachel, promise me you won't do anything or tell Santana, because she will definitely do something? Promise me." Quinn begged and she looked away from the worried diva.

Rachel composes herself and promises Quinn that she will not do anything, she doesn't know why but she does so anyway. "Alright Quinn I won't mention anything, but you have to know that if it gets worse I will do something about it alright?" Quinn just nods to the divas question and begins to tell her about the dinner with her mom and Puck, she left out the part where Puck said he will have her, something told her to keep quiet. Rachel almost started crying when she heard the detailed event of how Judy smacked Quinn. And now she even dislikes Puck more. Because he was so easily accepted in the society with Quinn and she won't ever be, not in Lima. The tears do make their way down her face and Quinn just holds her in a tight hug.

"I am sorry Quinn, I am supposed to comfort you and here you are holding me," Rachel tries to smile at the cheerleader.

"Rach, don't worry, I am use to this, and how my life is. It's not easy and I am not going to lie, I wish there was a way out but there isn't, at least not yet. I will have to make do with what I have. And if I have you, Brittany and Santana I am happy, even if we have to hide. I am still sorry that it has to be this way." Quinn kisses the tear off Rachel's cheek.

"Your mother isn't very nice Quinn," Rachel said in all seriousness but Quinn bursts out laughing and Rachel just looks at her confused. Noticing the confused look on the divas face she stops laughing but not smiling,

"I am sorry Rach, I can't help laughing because that was just priceless." And Quinn laughs again.

"Quinn, I can't use a curse word,"

"You did curse a few minutes ago Rach."

Rachel blushes and buries her head in Quinn's shoulder. "That's different Quinn," she mumbles into Quinn's neck.

"I know, I am just teasing," Quinn replies giving Rachel a peck on the cheek, "I hate being home, I cannot even call it home, I wish I could just disappear." Quinn adds to no one in particular but Rachel leans back so she can look at the cheerleader, when her eyes met hazel ones the diva saw the pain, sadness like nothing on this earth, a need to say more than she already does, a conflict between right and wrong, a flicker of hope and happiness love, maybe love she couldn't tell properly but she wonders, love for?. How do one's eyes express so much? The diva wonders but thinks that those hazel eyes are the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. Well besides everything else of Quinn.

So being speechless was something that rarely happens to the diva but when it does it really is for something special or unique that's happened. This case it was all the things she saw in Quinn's eyes. Quinn on the other hand is amazed at the beauty that's next to her staring into her eyes. She does not think about the bad things when she feels so safe by just looking at the normally verbose diva and all she could do is stare into chocolate eyes and feel happy.

Quinn opens her mouth to say something but she is stopped when Rachel slowly leans forward and places her lips onto the cheerleader, it was the most gentle of kisses and not driven by lust and not even deepened but the feelings she got from it was indescribable, it made Quinn feel like she is floating in air and pinned down at the same time, she has butterflies in her stomach and the divas lips felt like home, like they belonged there. She was too scared to open herself up to these feelings and she wouldn't name them but that didn't stop her from kissing the diva back.

She tilted her head ever so slightly that her bottom lip caught between the divas. The feeling that the kiss was giving was overwhelming, so Quinn pulled back and sighed content with just staying right where she was.

But her mind was screaming at her to get up and go to her real home, and she knew she must because Judy may check up on her. And plus she was scared about all these feelings that she was opened up to, and chooses to ignore them for now at least. So mind wins over her hearts choice, "I am sorry Rachel but I have to go, my mother may check up on me and if she finds me not in my room who knows what will happen," Quinn starts getting up as she speaks. And she avoids eye contact with the diva.

"Quinn, can I take you home, I know you walked which by the way was very dangerous, who knows what might have happened." Rachel lightly chastised the cheerleader.

"No Rachel!, I mean no thanks I have driven here my car is two blocks away I just didn't want to be seen by your scary dad," Quinn lied because she wanted to walk and think, and she didn't want to risk her mom seeing Rachel. "I am sorry for sounding harsh I didn't mean it Rach, I promise I just didn't want you to walk for nothing," she knew she is a bad liar but hopes Rachel doesn't push.

Rachel doesn't push, but she knows something was up with Quinn. She will save her "I want to know speech" for tomorrow, it looks like Quinn needed the space and she hopes it was not from her. She decides to be supportive and go along with Quinn's story, "Alright Quinn, please be careful," Rachel asks while walking Quinn to her window.

When Quinn reached the window she climbed over and turns to face the diva, "I promise Rach, I will call when I am home?" she asks and leans over to kiss the diva lightly. Without realizing that, that gesture made them look like a couple she smiles at the diva and walks off.

Rachel watches Quinn leave and smiles at the sweet kiss she received, she walks to her bed and lies down, and she waits for Quinn's call. She was glad when Quinn said Judy didn't notice her, she asked the cheerleader why she sounds so out of breath and Quinn said it was because she panicked and raced up to her room. Saying goodnight to each other the girls fell asleep smiling yet again.

But little did Quinn know, her mother knew she sneaked off and she will let her daughter think she doesn't know, she will patiently wait for morning to come along, she needs to think about all the different scenarios of where her daughter could have possibly gone to. Moving out of the dark behind the staircase Judy walks to her room and went to sleep. She will get her baby back on the right track. No matter what it cost.

**AN2: Ok I just wanna say I love Faberry sex, so I write it…lol. But next chapter will have Judy question Quinn about where she was and drama to follow. I hope it wasn't too bad, please let me know, till next time **


	9. Chapter 8: Needing Escape

**AN: Well firstly I want to apologize for taking so long to update. It's been a rough December. I hope everyone had a good Christmas. Thank you to the follows and favs and reviews I love them all. I don't like Puck or Quinns parents in this story especially so I have them be the asses. This chapter was rushed so I apologize in advance if it sucks. Thanks for reading…**

**Other: it's a FABERRY AU**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the pc/phone I'm writing on. And all typing errors are mine.

**Chapter eight: needing escape**

"WHAT!?" One of the guys in the group asked not believing Puck.

"I am telling you man, Quinn's mom is practically begging me to fuck her daughter, and she fell for my, oh so innocent charm and soon I will have Quinn begging me to fuck her." Puck high fived his friend.

They were sitting in the basement of Puck's house having beer while smoking a joint. The basement wasn't big but Puck made it his man cave and the Headquarters of their Bro Club. At the wall by the window were the TV and almost all the games you can think of, the consoles too. He also had a stereo system down there and a fridge for their alcohol and weed, some of the guys hid their heavier drugs in there too. The walls were plastered with posters of rock bands and naked women.

They were all 'badasses' and regularly got together for their bro meetings most times after school but today it was before school because it was money day. They even have charts with the names of girls they slept with. And on a table below those charts were mini lockers were they kept their proof of having sex with a girl. It consisted of either their bra or panties and the occasional photo nothing else was accepted. Puck was leading the chart, and he couldn't be more proud or smug. The boys decided most girls were sluts and that they should make the challenges harder, hence why Puck was assigned to get Quinn.

In this game there were no rules, they even kept a cabinet of illegal medications and self made journals on how to get a girl, and many other items like condoms morning after tablets. No matter what they used as long as they got the girl. Puck wanted to fuck Quinn and he also wanted the prize money that the guys had in the safe.

They each placed ten dollars or more in the safe each week and the guy who got his 'assignment first gets it. Puck was working hard and Quinn was the most difficult girl of their so called assignments. He figured that he got the most difficult one because he was leading the chart. And plus he wanted Quinn before anyone else got her first. And fortunately the guys didn't have to know what he does just yet. It will lessen the rank he was at to know Berry fucked ice queen first. He couldn't help but think it was fucking hot and that he wanted to join in now that would have kept him miles ahead of anyone else.

"Oh man, why the fuck am I getting Berry?" Matt asked Puck annoyed that he got Rachel.

"Trust me dude, Berry is hiding a lot under those ugly clothes." Puck told Matt with a pat on the back.

"How do you know Puckerman? You haven't fucked my assignment have you? I need the point's man!" Matt got excited, he doesn't want Rachel but the money was worth it.

"Calm you tits assfuck, I just saw her undress when the slushy hit her." Puck lied but they didn't need to know he was watching Rachel fuck Quinn on her bed. No that's his secret for now.

"Ok cool sorry man." Matt held out his fist to Puck asking if they are cool.

Puck waved it off and went to grab another beer. Luckily for the boys their little game didn't have a time limit except when one of the girls leave school or graduate. So Puck was taking his sweet time it was worth the wait. Plus the cash would be a lot by then. He was confident that the others won't beat him. Sitting down on the sofa Puck planned his next move on Quinn. He was smirking to himself when he got an idea. Hit the ice queen where it would hurt he thinks. And that means he has to take Rachel out of the picture and he won't take it that Rachel got to fuck Quinn first. Laughing loudly they guys turned to Puck and he held up his hands and said, "Guys let's make it interesting."

An "alright we're listening" was heard from the group. Puck sits forward and starts to speak as if he already won, "How about we double our weekly deposits and we see if one of us can get the others assignments too. It would be awesome too, to see who can get them to have a threesome."

The boys each thought about it and one by one they agreed, Matt didn't like it because he knew Puck could get it done but he just had to work harder and finally he agreed too. "Who would be the hottest pair to have a three some with?" Steven asked and immediately they all said, "Quinn and Rachel or Brittany and Santana."

"But guys come on, they are gonna be hard to get into bed, nearly impossible Santana won't let Brittany out of her sight and will not let us touch her and the Ice Queen will not let one of us fuck her with the singing freak. They hate each other, the threesome should just be bonus points not an assignment." Matt said already regretting that he agreed to it. They all agreed that the threesomes should just be bonus points and not assignments it was too hard, at least for some of them it was.

Puck laughed loudly again because he knew better. But he had the advantage and will never share that info now. The boys looked at him like he was crazy. But they just let it go because, well they were high and drunk. When it was time to go, they each placed another ten dollars in the safe.

"Next week same time boys," Puck told them as they made their ways to their own homes.

When they were gone he went back to the basement and threw his body on the couch and started playing one of his games. He can't wait for tomorrow to start his plan. He would take Rachel out of the picture but he can't help thinking about how hot it would be to fuck them both. The game starts and he focuses on that, thinking he will think better after he shoots all the zombies.

**(Santana and Brittany's pov)**

Waking up after such a night was hard because the blond girl was not with her. She can't believe how she misses her, but she does miss her. And she thinks of getting herself ready earlier so she can wait for said girl by her locker. Spending time apart was no longer an option and she will do everything she can to keep her forever, she loves her. And although she will never admit this, being soft to any other person, but the cheery blond who can't see anything other than the beauty in everything made everything in her life better.

She even started to tolerate Berry and that was saying a lot. Getting up earlier to wait for Brittany by her locker Santana walked into the bathroom to take a shower, grumpily she took the shower because hey she wasn't a morning person unless she wakes up next to the happy blond. She quickly finishes her breakfast that her mother made and says her goodbyes before rushing off to school.

Her parents just shake their heads, they know that their daughter was in love, and they wanted to meet Brittany officially as Santana's girlfriend. They knew that their daughter has feelings more than friendship with the blond, it was obvious from day one but they will wait patiently for their daughter to come to them with the news.

Brittany was always up early no matter what time she goes to sleep she still has border less energy which is why she already was at school. She wanted her girlfriend to stay over last night but understood that the Latina was scared that her parents will be angry if they found out she was sneaking out. And although the blond couldn't understand why everyone couldn't be as happy with everything as her parents taught her to be, she will wait for the Latina because she feels she loves her so much. More than she ever felt for anyone else.

While deep in thought she didn't feel the arms snaking around her waist, she was startled but relaxed once she felt it was her girlfriend. She turned in the Latina's arms and gave her a quick kiss. Santana wanted to deepen the kiss but the blond wanted to tease her girlfriend.

The worked up Latina hears her phone ringing and sees its Rachel, Brittany tells her to answer it so she does,

"What Midget?" Santana answers bored already.

"Morning to you too Santana, do you perhaps know where I can find Quinn?"

"No I don't, but leave me alone I gots a girl to tend to." And Santana hangs up the phone just like that.

Santana dragged them off to the janitor's closet after she ended the call, it was the closest.

"Be nice to Rachie San or no kisses," the cheery blond tells her girlfriend and Santana can only agree.

After missing the first and second period despite them being there early they came out of the closet, "well the janitors" closet Santana said after she realized how they looked to themselves, Brittany laughed so hard at the look her girlfriend had, but it stopped abruptly and she saw Quinn trying to sneak into school and she even from a little distance away looked bad, she was crying that was sure but there was something else wrong, Quinn never hides herself like that. Santana mentally kicked own ass because she should have realized that, that is why Berry might have called.

Santana excused herself from her girlfriend and followed the crying cheerleader, she knew where Quinn was going to and she swore to god that she will kick or kill (whichever she felt like) anyone's ass that was responsible for Quinn's current state.

Reaching the secret room Sue had made Santana switched on the light and what she found has left her speechless.

**(Earlier that morning, Rachel's pov)**

One is supposed to wake up feeling happy and excited from having such a good night. But why did she wake up feeling that something was wrong? Maybe she is just over thinking things or something but the feeling was not good. Rachel jumps out of bed and goes to check on her fathers and finds them in the kitchen having fun making breakfast.

She runs back to her bedroom and sits on her bed wondering what was wrong with her, she laughs at herself and decides to call Quinn to see if she needed a ride to school. Rachel finds nothing wrong with coming up with excuses to see the blond. After the third try she started to get worried all over again. "Why isn't Quinn answering?" she said out loud.

So she leaves a voice message, "Quinn please call me as soon as you get this, I am getting worried."

Rachel throws her phone on her bed and gets herself ready for school, she will drive to Quinn's house to check on the cheerleader herself. She eventually makes it to breakfast where her fathers are waiting for their daughter to join them. "Rachel, honey? What is wrong? You are not eating." Leroy asks looking at his husband then his daughter.

"Daddy, nothing is wrong really, I was just thinking of things and wondering where Quinn is and I am just not that hungry." Rachel answers Leroy and she slowly eats her breakfast.

Leroy just nodded to her knowing she didn't want to talk right now. She will when she is ready. But he already doesn't like what was going on, Rachel never was this unorganized and she never spaced out like that so he swore he will do his best to help his baby girl whenever she tells him what it is that's bothering her.

After breakfast Rachel drives toward Quinn's house wondering if she did something to the blond, she goes over the previous night and finds nothing wrong except the bruise on the cheerleader's cheek and prays that it wasn't something like that again. She prays that Quinn is alright. She makes it to the cheerleaders place in record time. But she finds that Quinn's car is missing. Rachel parks and without switching off the engine she walks to the front door and knocks on the it.

Judy opened it with one of her fake smiles and when she saw Rachel was in front of her the smile turns into a look of something along the lines of your not welcome here. "Morning Rachel, what are you doing here if I can ask because Quinn is not here she left a little earlier? You might as well leave." Without waiting for a reply from the stunned diva Judy slams the door in her face.

"What the hell was that and where is Quinn?" Rachel asks herself. Walking back to her car she decides to drive around to look for Quinn because she knew Quinn wouldn't just disappear like that without letting someone know. She picks up her phone and tries again but still no answer came from the call, she tries Santana next

"What Midget?" Santana answers bored already.

"Morning to you too Santana, do you perhaps know where I can find Quinn?"

"No I don't, but leave me alone I gots a girl to tend to." And Santana hangs up the phone just like that.

Rachel sighs and drives toward the local park hoping to find Quinn somewhere. Santana was just being Santana but if she knew where Quinn was she would tell her wouldn't she? Probably not if the blond was trying to avoid the diva which Rachel hoped wasn't the case.

When she finally gave up driving around town she sees she has missed half of the school day and misses about three periods but she doesn't care about her attendance record now. She still drives to school hoping to see Quinn there. When the school came into view she drives around to see if she can spot Quinn's car. Rachel finally sees the cheerleader's car and parks in the open space a few meters away. She gets out and locks her door, turns on the alarm and runs into the school to find a certain blond.

**(Earlier that morning Quinn's pov)**

It was starting out as a good morning but it changed drastically. Quinn woke up with a smile on her face as she started getting the memories of the previous night into her head. She took a shower and got herself dressed. She stopped dead in her tracks when her mother's cold voice found its way into her room, "QUINNIE?! We need to talk my dear. Would you come down this instant I do not want to wait for you."

Quinn swallows before answering, "Yes Mother." She tries to calm herself because she can't think of something she did wrong but knowing her mother she will find something whether Quinn did something or not. She slowly walks into the living room where her mother waited in a standing position, she would have looked pretty, like a decent lady of the community and she probably does to the eyes of others but Quinn knows what goes on when no one sees.

"Do you have something to tell me Quinnie?"

"I don't know what you mean mother."

Judy walks toward her daughter so she was in the same space just a foot between them. "Do you have to make things difficult for yourself?" Judy asks getting irritated.

Quinn's panic was clear now on her face despite her best efforts to keep the fear from her face. But she couldn't and Judy enjoyed that look on her daughters face. She had Russell to thank for that, he was such an amazing man according to Judy despite what he did and wishes he would come back. Even if him leaving was her fault for kicking him out but now she is ready to take him back. He needs to come back according to Judy because their daughter was starting to move of the path of righteousness. Quinn's scared voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"I am really sorry mother but I don't know what you mean." And Quinn hopes that Judy doesn't know she snuck out last night. But she soon sees her wishes aren't going to come true, because the back of Judy's hand hit her over her already bruised cheek. Quinn stumbles back and brings her hand to sooth the stinging pain.

"I told you to not make things difficult for yourself, but very well we'll do it your way Quinnie!" Judy yells while she grabs Quinn by her hair at the back of her head. She yanks Quinn till she is face to face with her. "You snuck out of here last night Quinnie, you know that isn't allowed in this house. Question is where did you go and what did you do and who were you with? And do not lie to me!" Judy releases Quinn and lets her hands fall to her sides while she stares at her daughter waiting for an answer.

Quinn was so scared at this point that she didn't even dare blink she swallows hard and thinks of a good excuse her mother can't know she went to Rachel's because then Rachel will be her parents sick target and she didn't know what her parents was capable of.

"Mother, please I was at the park waiting for Pu… Noa…."

"DO NOT LIE!, Judy screamed, "You were not waiting for Noah because I called him and he said he had no plans with you after you slapped him. This by the way is something else we should talk about, your yelling at our front door at our guest for the whole neighborhood to hear and see is unacceptable, now to save yourself from further punishment please go ahead and speak the truth." Judy finishes with a sadistic smile.

"Alright mother, please let me explain," Quinn raises her hands in front of her in a motion to ask her mom to stay back, "I went to see Rachel and asked her about Noah since he is going to come over more often, Rachel and him are somewhat friends they grew up together," Quinn was doing her best to look convincing and it looks to her it is working and she continues to feed her mother the lie, "so I went to ask for advice on how to handle him and his advances on me because he kissed me last night hence my reason for yelling and I do apologize for yelling." Quinn finishes with a sigh and her eyes find the floor. Expecting the worst, she closes them.

Judy stares at her daughter for a while trying to find the slightest hint of a lie but she couldn't find any, "Quinnie where does this Rachel stay? And who is her parents I would love to call them and inform them that they shouldn't let you in because of your deeds?"

Quinn's heart drops and she doesn't know what to do, she can't tell her mom it's the Berry's then there will be war and if she lies and her mother finds out on her own there will be more than just war. So she had to take the truth shall set you free route, "Uhm… it's the Berry's mother." And she waits for the bomb to drop.

Judy's eyes open like saucers when she heard it's the filthy homosexual house of the Berry's, then she remembers who is Rachel, its Rachel Berry, Russell forbid any contact with sinners and especially them because they want to keep their souls clean. "Well, that's some news Quinnie," Judy says very calmly, "The Berry's, you know your father and I told you to stay out of the lives of sinners and you continue to disobey us. Let's get one think clear Quinn, you are to stay away from Rachel and her fathers and anyone like them, I shall not have you mingle with sinners that includes Brittany and Santana if I find out that you see them or have any sort of interaction with them, there will be dire consequences. And you know what can happen if you disobey us Quinnie. Do you remember the kitten you brought home and we said you couldn't keep it and u did behind our backs? Do I make myself clear?" Judy stated calmly.

And that is what was most scary, if she got this calm it means she is planning something, as Judy kept on talking, the tears where rolling down her cheeks and Judy enjoyed ever moment of it. She sobbed loudly when her mother mentioned the kitten, she had found a stray kitten when she was eight years old and her parents said she couldn't keep it but she hid it in her room hoping her parents wouldn't know about it, but an eight year old didn't know about keeping secrets well. And her sister Francine ranted her out. So with the next day she came back from school her father told her, "the kitten disappeared and things disappear when you're disobedient." From then on she was just as obedient as Francine was.

Judy's tapping foot on the floor brought Quinn from her thoughts and she answers her mother in a broken voice, "Yes mother I understand I will not disappoint you again." all Quinn could do was agree and hopes nothing worse comes from this morning.

Judy smiled at her daughter and walked up to her again and said, "That's the way Quinnie now let's hope you keep your word because your father will be coming over next week and he won't like it if you're out of line like that." She kissed her daughter on her cheek and walked away toward the kitchen saying, "It wouldn't hurt if you are seen with a respectable boy now and then Quinnie, your father and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't drag our good name through the mud. Come have breakfast then go to school." and she is already setting up the plates for breakfast.

"Yes mother." And Quinn followed into the kitchen to eat, she didn't want to but she needed to escape as soon as possible. So she eats her French toast so fast she almost chokes when she is done she says thank you and places her plate in the dish washer. She doesn't even take her bag or anything, just her car keys and she leaves. She started driving and has no idea where to, it's just that she needed the escape, so she drives and spotted an abandoned house near the freeway she parks her car out of view behind the house and just sits there. The tears she tried to keep away made their way down her cheeks now.

She tries to find ways to escape this horrible life she has but her mind isn't logical at the moment, all she can think of now is to keep Rachel, Brittany and Santana safe, and that means she can't be in their lives. She needed to cut them out before they got hurt. Especially now that her father was coming back and she just knows her mother would want him to stay. She thought it might be best if she gets to school and tell her best three friends that she can't be near them anymore.

By the time she gets to school she finds that she missed two periods already, and hopes that no one sees the mess she is now. She sneaks into the secret room Sue has and doesn't notice the stressed and pissed Latina following her. She walks straight to the corner in the room where there isn't much light shining in. Before she reaches the wall to sit, she sees Sue put up pictures of all the losers of the glee club including her three best cheerios. It was rather funny how much Sue pretended to hate music or the glee club, and yet she has pictures of them like she is proud of them, maybe her being this mean was just to push them to be better. And who knows what goes on inside Sue's head.

Quinn scans the faces in the picture it was a group photo, she sees Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine on the right smiling like they won a Grammy and Blaine just smiled like a perfect gentleman, Tina and Mike were holding hands and smiling into the camera next to Blaine so they were more to the middle, Puck who was smirking at the camera like he is god's gift to women stood in the back row, Artie, Rory and Sugar was in the front row with the tow boys on either side of her, Sam and Joe were in the middle row, Sam was in the middle of doing in impersonation of someone to Joe who was just confused by Sam, on the left was Santana look at Brittany with a loving smile and Brittany was laughing at Sam it looked like. She herself was sitting in the back row with her head to the left trying to avoid everyone and the camera because that's what she was a few weeks back, a bitch.

When her eyes land on Rachel, new tears found their way down her cheeks, she sees Rachel staring at something in the middle row her eyes were sad and it's like they were longing for or missing something or someone, Quinn just couldn't place what, she wipes her tears away and brings her hand to the picture and ran the tips of her fingers over the diva, her fingers follow the path of Rachel's gaze and finds it was on her. Quinn froze, she couldn't believe that Rachel was looking at her like that, like she mattered. She cried some more because her mother's words rang fresh in her memory now.

Quinn balled her hands into fists and screamed, then she started slamming her fist into the wall almost hitting the picture, she continued to hit the wall and ignored the pain in her hand, she only stopped when she felt someone's arms tightening around her she tried to loosen her grip but couldn't the person was too strong for her. She realized who the arms belong to when she heard the person's voice shock her out of her current state of mind.

"Q! Q stop it now before you further dirty my walls with your blood. Calm down, shhh Q, please calm down your scaring me kid. And I don't scare easily," Sue was trying to be a bitch but she saw that Quinn was really hurting and not from her probably broken hand. "Tell me what is wrong with you Q?" Sue continued to hold a crying Quinn who was gripping onto her like her life depended on it, just as the crying blond was calming down to tell Sue something, the door flew open, the light switched on and revealed a very intimidating looking Latina.

**(Back to normal)**

Well at first Santana wanted to kill someone because approaching the room she heard a scream and thought someone was hurting Quinn, when she opened the door and turned the light on she was left speechless, there on the floor by the wall was Sue Sylvester soothing a crying HBIC halfway on her lap, a sight that no living thing or human will ever see. Santana stared at them and they didn't even move when the two blonds saw her.

"What the hell are you staring at sandbags?" Sue eventually scowled.

"I heard screaming and before that I saw Q here sneaking into school looking like shit and I wanted to check it out," Santana tried to sound like she didn't care.

Sue helped Quinn up and motioned for Santana to help her, they got the cheerleader to sit down and that's when Santana saw the bruise on her cheek that's now darker and her busted hand. Sue followed the Latinas eyes and motioned with her thumb to the wall behind her. Santana gasped when she saw the blood on the wall and immediately took a better look at Quinn's hand. "What the fucking fuck Quinn?!" Santana asked surprised.

It startled Quinn and she looked into her friends concerned eyes before she opened her mouth to speak Sue beat her to it, "Sandbags get Q to a hospital to get her hand checked and fixed she was an idiot for thinking she can punch through a wall, and she was an real idiot cause now I will be without my cheer captain for nationals. Anyway I'm leaving." Sue walked away she will talk to Quinn again, she did care whether she showed it or not.

Once Sue was out of the room Santana went to the water dispenser and took her handkerchief and wet it slightly she walked back to the sofa where Quinn was and she kneeled in front of the cheerleader and took her injured hand, carefully wiped the blood from Quinn's hand. Silently and patiently she cleans the wounded hand while waiting for Quinn to speak. She is quiet stressed that the blond is so damn quiet but it seems like it is what Quinn needs at the moment.

"I am sorry you had to have seen this San," Quinn finally says what felt like hours but it was just minutes. Teary hazel eyes meets worried dark ones and Quinn throws herself at Santana forgetting that her hand hurt. Santana just hugged her friend she didn't know what else to do she has never seen Quinn like this.

"Q, let's get your hand checked and then we will talk, the midget is probably worried herself shorter by now." Santana joked.

Quinn got up slowly and Santana walked beside her, holding her arm so that her hand was steady. But she stopped when Quinn looked at Santana sadly again. "San, I…. uhm… Rach…." She didn't finish truthfully she didn't know what she wanted to say to the Latina.

"I know Q don't worry we will talk when we get back from the doctor ok? I will call Berry and tell her not to be worried that you're alright so to speak." Britts will handle the midget. Let's just get you checked out." Santana said and it soothed the blond.

Quinn nodded her head and they made their way to Santana's car luckily it was during class so no one saw them. Santana texted her girlfriend and told her to tell Rachel not to worry Quinn is ok and they will talk when they come back. She didn't say where they were going because she knows her girlfriend and the midget will follow and Quinn doesn't need that right now. She needs to relax and come back from her freak-out.

When they reached the hospital, she was taken to the emergency room and the nurse called them in and Quinn sat on the bed. The nurse did the usual inspection and saw the bruise and was surprised that a girl like Quinn had a damaged hand like that. "What happened to you? Why is there a bruise on your face and why is your hand looking like it does?" the nurse asked. It was standard questions and she was a little curious.

Quinn panicked she didn't know what to say or of she said it will it come back to her mother because of the medical aid she just panicked and started getting paler. Santana saw all this and intervened, "Look lady, back off of Q here she doesn't want to answer just know she is injured and you need to fix it. Got that?"

"I am sorry but I need to ask this. Her parents would want to know don't you think?"

"NO! They do not, so leave it." Santana said getting bitchy. Quinn was just sitting there and doing nothing but panic. She was about to faint so the nurse called the doctor and they gave her a relaxant. After dropping the topic of getting her parents involved Quinn was taken to the x-ray department to check if anything was broken. Santana then with Quinn waited. The doctor gave her something for the pain and she was getting drowsy.

In the meantime Santana got a call from Rachel and she stepped outside the room to answer the call, "Yes Midget?"

"Santana please don't play games with me now I am worries sick and I will not hesitate to stoop to your level to get some answers now please tell me what is going on and if Quinn is really ok?" Rachel said without breathing.

"Whoa there Midg, before you kill me over the phone, Q is fine she just thought she was hulk and tried to punch through a wall and has a new bruise to show off on her pretty little face, her hand is stitched up and the doc have her something to chill her, the fuck out. She will be fine but we needs to talk bitch because I know you know about her parents and what assholes they are. Q needs out asap. I have to go talk later Berry." Santana played it like it wasn't that bad. But inside she was stressing about Quinn.

"Wow and you say I talk a lot in one breath, alright Santana let me know when you get back or where you're going when you are done there alright?"

"Yes Berry, bye"

"Bye"

Santana disconnected the call and went back to the room with Quinn. "Sanny tell Rach I am sorry, I like her you know but I can't, I can't even like you or Brittany my mama says no. But I wanna." Quinn was not herself the relaxant and the pain injection was making her drowsy and she was feeling high and therefore talked funny. Then she fell asleep on the bed. Santana found it adorable that Quinn talked like that when 'high' if the situation wasn't what it was them she would have made fun of her when she comes to. Now it just made her angry at Quinn's parents or now her mother, it was definitely her mother who smacked her again. While Quinn is out Santana tries to calm herself down before she does something bad.

Finally the x-rays came back, Santana woke Quinn up and the x-rays revealed that noting has broken but they have to stitch her up. After she was properly cleaned and stitched up she had to wear a splint for a few days to avoid opening the stitches. Quinn asked if she could go back to school, she wanted to stay in that room for as long as possible. Santana just said yes, she helped the blond get into the car and they were on their way back to the school. "Santana I want you to keep Rachel away from me, I cannot see her or you and Brittany. Just till I can figure out how to keep my parents off me, just tell Rachel it's me I don't want to see her. Please do not tell her about my parents anymore than she knows. Please. She will go there and demand answers, you know her," Quinn smiles at that thinking how cute Rachel will look all pissed and ready to give them a taste of her vocabulary and her full on diva mode but it is too dangerous and Quinn will not risk it. Rather hurt her friends now and they are safe or keep them and they're not safe.

"Firstly Q, what the fuck are you saying? Second you can't break up with Berry if you haven't even started going out fucking isn't dating. Thirdly, we are not staying away from you. That shit just ain't happening. Are you still high Q? Cause fuck you, you are not gonna leave us out your life!" Santana said while getting pissed and stressed all over again, she doesn't wanna lose Quinn as a friend.

"No San I am not high, I am trying to protect you, my mother is sick enough to hire someone to watch me. I don't want any of you hurt because of me, I will make a plan to get out of there, till then we can't be seen hanging out. I am sorry Santana that's just how it will have to be, we can't be friends anymore. Now fucking drop it! And stop the damn car, Rachel and I have nothing between us." Quinn didn't know why she went HBIC on her friend but it has to be done. She needed to protect her friends.

Santana stopped the car like Quinn asked but didn't unlock the door, "Stop it Quinn just fucking stop it, do you think I will believe it when you tell me it is you who wants out? You are an idiot if you think I will just sit back and watch. You are my friend and I will not let them hurt you. I can protect myself so don't play your little game with me. I will fucking help you." Santana pleaded and Quinn listened to her. Santana opened the door and Quinn climbed out.

Before Quinn walked off she turns and asks Santana what she knows she shouldn't, "San please, please don't tell Rachel and Brittany that it's my parents let them know it's me, I am the bitch, I am the ass. Please?" Quinn sounded and looked so desperate that the Latina agreed.

"Alright Q, but just till we figure this out, I am not going to lie to Britts for long. I will drive you home alright." Santana reopened the car door and Quinn got in and looked at the Latina apologetically.

"San, I am sorry I snapped. Thank you, for you know, helping me. I don't wanna hurt them either but I have no choice I am protecting them."

"Its fine Q, just, I don't know take care of yourself." With that Santana drove Quinn to her house. The two girls drove in silence. They reach her house too soon for her liking but gets out anyway. She said her goodbye and thank you to the Latina and goes inside.

Santana just sat in her car for awhile thinking of what to say to Brittany and the dwarf. She can't push Quinn because she will just hurt you even if she doesn't mean it. Just to protect you she will push you away. Now Santana has the job of telling Brittany and Rachel. She lets out a long tired sigh and drives to school. It's nearly over for today anyway. "What a fucking day this has been," and she turns into the schoolyard. She parks her car and debates whether to go in or not.

Luckily she didn't have to go in because both girls were waiting in the parking lot, "Great!" and Santana runs a hand through her hair and slowly gets out of the car. She walks just as slowly to the waiting girls as she got out. She wanted to stall because Santana knew that there was something more than fuck buddies going on between the dwarf and head bitch and what Santana had to say will hurt. And maybe they won't even believe her but hey she had to do it, she promised her best friend she would help her. So lifting her shoulders and her head she walked up to the two girls and said, "Quinn is uhm.. she's uh,"

"Santana this is not the right time to lose your vocabulary. Please tell me, us, where Quinn is?" Rachel pleaded with Santana.

"Fine Dwarf she is at her home with her mother they are talking and she said she wants to do what is right and follow her parents' wishes and that she can't be seen with us anymore, she was a bitch and now we're out of her life and she never wants to see us again so fucking drop it! Santana turned around to wipe the tear off her cheeks but the other two girls already saw them.

Rachel was too shocked to say anything, she just stood there opening and closing her mouth like an idiot trying to come up with something to say. But how can you say something if you don't understand this situation yourself?

Brittany spoke up though and she was shocked but way too calm, "Sanny, Rachie, Quinn will be right soon, she just has to hide like Lord Tubbington did the other day when he thought the mafia was gonna take him out, she will be back and our friend soon you two will see. Now take me home Sanny I missed you," the two brunettes thought maybe she didn't understand full concept of Quinn not wanting them and they couldn't ruin her happiness.

"Britts, go wait in the car I will be right there ok?" and Santana kissed her girlfriend briefly before turning to the diva and speaking softly incase Brittany can hear, "Look Rachel, I wish I could change Q's mind but I can't, she doesn't wanna see us anymore and I know it will hurt but we have no choice, she doesn't wanna have anything to do with us, so please just go home and forget that she was in our lives please?" Santana just hoped the diva would buy this lie.

Rachel eyes started to water up, she just can't believe that Quinn would just do that, something must have happened. But just to get the Latina to calm down she said, "Alright Santana, I will go home, I just can't believe Quinn would do this on her own free will but I shall drop it, have a good evening Santana." And Rachel walked to her car without waiting for a reply from the Latina.

Santana could see that Rachel didn't really believe her, but Quinn would just have to do it herself then. And the Latina was sad herself but at least she knew Quinn did this to protect them and hopes that Quinn can get out sooner. She just can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen. It won't help just standing there so she went to her car where her girlfriend was waiting for her. "Let's go to your house Britts." And the pair drove away to the blond's house.

Rachel reached her home very quickly, parking like a mad person she races into her house glad that her parents weren't home, she couldn't deal with questions right now. She sat on her bed and dialed Quinn's number.

Judy was not home yet and Quinn found that it a blessing she was a damn mess now and her mother would only find pleasure in her pain right now, plus she didn't want to explain what happened to her hand just yet. She goes into her room and closes the door with more force than necessary as id her mother can hear her. A few moments goes by with her just standing there. She is broken by her thoughts with her phone ringing. She sees that it is Rachel who is calling, and she gets sad all over again. She was building a great friendship with the diva, and that was slowly turning to more but now this happened her mother happened, next week Russell will happen and she couldn't risk her friend's safety by being selfish.

She transforms herself into her HBIC mode and it hurt like hell but she did it anyway and answered the phone, "Yes?" sounding so cold.

"Quinn what happened? Is it true what Santana said? You don't want to be in our lives? I don't believe any of it Quinn."

"Can you just drop it I don't want to fucking see any of you, now leave me alone please!" Quinn was trying to keep herself from crying.

"No Quinn, I don't believe it. But I will respect your wish for now. We will talk properly when I see you. Please don't push us away." Rachel voice started to break, she also fought the tears because Quinn was sounding so mean like before.

"Get in your Head Berry! I don't want to see you!" and Quinn disconnected the call because her voice was about to give her away.

Rachel just clutched her phone and stared at the screen not believing that Quinn called her Berry and that she didn't want to see her. So Rachel lay back and curled herself into a ball and cried, she didn't know how she fell asleep but she fell asleep crying. Later when her dads came home from work did she only wake up. Leroy saw her laying there in a curled up position and he woke her up. And when he saw her eyes he knew she was crying. And he wished she would tell him but she kindly asked if she could be alone for awhile. Leroy nodded and left her room.

When they called her for dinner she declined too, Rachel took a shower and went straight to bed. Her fathers were worried, they will talk with her in the morning when she rested well.

Having gone to bed early too because of crying and restless questioning from her mother Quinn was exhausted both physically and mentally so she collapsed on her bed. Luckily her mother didn't care about the injury on her hand, she was almost happy that Quinn was injured. And just like a certain short brunette Quinn also fell asleep crying. She just wished she had a better life, now her life is going downhill fast and there were no stopping her parents, at least not yet she hoped, she will think of ways to make her life better when her mind is clearer, for now she just wants to sleep.

Santana and Brittany also talked almost the entire night she promises her girlfriend that they will get to be Quinn's friend again but after some time only. And Brittany just smiled, she knew Quinn would be back, she just didn't know when, she had a feeling that it will be awhile before things got better but she didn't share that with Santana, she didn't want her girlfriend worrying too much. So she just hoped that everything will work out sooner rather than later. With a kiss too the Latina's head she sleeps too. All four girls hurt in their own way, and they were wishing things were different.

**AN2: Alright that was a headache, not much faberry in this but there will be more, and more drama. I am sorry I stopped it there but I needed to otherwise this chapter would have been too long. Next up will be how Quinn deals with Russell being back and Pucks plans. And how hard it is for the girls to stay away from each other. I hope this chapter wasn't too bad, I am not a pro. I just try because I love Faberry so much and Ryan Murphy is full of shit. Till next time…..**


End file.
